


Tapestry

by FrenchCaresse



Series: Katze's Verse [6]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Breathplay, Cock Rings, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCaresse/pseuds/FrenchCaresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of Katze's Verse. The development of their relationships. Art and bondage and rape and too many emotions. Iason and Riki, Katze and Riki, a sprinkling of Raoul. Finally, Iason and Riki and Katze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Katze's verse.
> 
> I have post-edited out most author's notes for easier reading of the finished series.
> 
> Extremely Mature audience only. Contains angst and sexual acts and BDSM play and bondage and sex toys and oh my god, the emotional roller-coaster. I will warn specifically for particularly triggering chapters.
> 
> Take heed, I write for adults. And I appreciate feedback!
> 
> Xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse

TONIGHT

_Tonight_.

Tonight proved to be a fluid concept, at least where Katze's involvement with Iason and Riki was concerned.

The first day after the most spectacular evening in his life, Katze had excitedly thought that  _tonight_  meant, well, exactly that.

Tonight.

However the day was just one of those days, full of nasty surprises and complications that rapidly went downhill. Iason's day was even worse; an unannounced group of very important foreign diplomats and businessmen turned up, requiring he play host on top of the usual endless incidents that seemingly  _all_  required the attention of the First one.

So  _tonight_  became tomorrow's tonight, when it wasn't mentionned at all in their brisk, business-like evening vid-com.

When Katze learned that the group of foreigners was staying a week, he mentally pushed  _tonight_  to tonight-when-Iason-is-free-of-obligations. And oh, things were going from bad to worse. Katze observed from the shadows as the Blondie grew more and more irritated at having to pamper prickly over-inflated egos as the week progressed. The negociations were long and difficult, requiring all of Iason 's considerable skill.

The strain Iason felt was perfectly hidden beneath an impeccable veneer of slightly aloof politeness. Katze knew how to read his Master after so many years though: Iason was just  _itching_  to lash out, shoulders rigid and back too straight.

Tonigh was soooo not happening tonight! Katze's newfound lust slowly curled up inside his belly, sleeping beneath layers of frost as thick as the glacial blue of Iason's fake smile.

When the contracts were finally signed with a flourish, Katze felt a swell of hope. Yes!

_Tonight_!

Tonight was tonight!

Surely?

Except Katze was swept along at Iason's swift pace and hurrying to debrief him on Market activity as he hurried to the Summons from Jupiter, ceremonial robes swirling.

Katze waited patiently, guessing that  _tonight_  was probably not tonight-tonight after all. He pressed his lips hard together as he watched Iason emerge after his session. The Blondie was too pale, and his eyes squinted unnaturally.

Fuck.

Katze remembered Iason's admission of headaches caused by hiding Riki from Jupiter. Now he felt sick as well as wound up and stressed out. Great.

Iason's pain was carefully hidden; his Master was all pent-up frustration and arrogant haughtiness as he brushed by Katze.

"Tonight. " The word was cold, so cold. Uttered with dead certainety of blind obedience.

"No."

The soft refusal was out before Katze could think twice. Nobody denied Iason, especially not in the murderous mood he was in. Nobody smart anyway.

Iason stopped moving. Long blond hair swished to stillness as a cultured voice snarled

"Excuse me?"

Too late to back down now, Katze decided. He had responded impulsively, but he would stand by his heart.

Katze did not want to join Iason in the state he was in. He would hurt Katze. It was certain, unavoidable.

He straightened his back when Iason stepped close, too close. Katze was tall for a mongrel, but the Blondie fucking towered over him. A gloved hand dug into his arm, hard unyielding fingers squeezing around his biceps.

"Tonight, you need Riki..." Katze breathed the words to Iason's heaving chest. He couldn't bring himself to look at Iason's face, but at least his voice was steady. He would not be moved; the decision was final. He steeled himself, waiting for the crash of a Blondie's slap.

For a long moment, they remained frozen together. Then, without a word, Iason released Katze and swept silently away, long angry strides gliding down the elegant corridor.

Katze's breath came out in a whiny huff.

He was relieved, yet disappointed too. He had blown it, damn it.  _Tonight_  was unsure now. He had held his ground, doing the unthinkable and standing up to Iason. The likelihood of tonight happening was close to zero now.

Shit!

Walking briskly back to his appartment, chain smoking, Katze decided that it was all right. He was not a Pet. He knew his place. He refused to let go of his hard-earned dignity and become the sexual vent for Iason's frustration. He had spent years in self-imposed abstinence. It would be relatively easy to slip back into that old skin.

Tonight...

If Iason wanted a tonight, he needed to respect Katze.

The keys jangled as Katze let himself into his place. If there was no future  _tonights_ , at least Katze would treasure the memory of his one  _tonight_.

...

Business continued as usual between Iason and Katze. Not a word was said about Katze's refusal or future tonights together.

It was fine. Familiar.

Riki cornered Katze a few weeks in.

"How did you piss him off?" He hissed, getting into the car while Iason finished saying good-bye to Raoul.

Katze's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I refused to join you, the night the diplomats left. He was..." Katze trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

" ... in a mood." Riki finished bitterly. " I fucking know. I couldn't even walk the next day, he had to call Raoul."

Fuck.

"Sorry." And Katze was, he had known Iason would take it out on Riki, he'd  _known_!

"S'okay. I'm glad you did. You had the choice."

_I didn't_  went unspoken.

Riki sat back when Iason opened the door. He squeezed Katze's shoulder, whispering. "You hurt his pride. I'll think of something."

...

A week later, Katze got a short text from Riki.

**Working on it.**

The words made him place a hand in his lap, clutching himself as hope reignited.

Riki was working on it.

It was four days later that he got a second text.

**You owe me.**

Yeah. Riki was working on it.

Katze's hope for  _tonight_  was a warm little thing that he held in the secret of his heart.

Tonight, sometime.


	2. Glitter

                                                          GLITTER.

Glitter.

Riki was wearing glitter... And pretty much nothing else.

Unless you counted a flesh-colored thong and purple eyeshadow, which Katze didn't. Hair teased into a stiff mess of spikes, Riki shimmered intriguingly in the street light.

Katze blinked, eyeing him in the rearview mirror.

Glitter.

Riki's lips pouted, and Katze wondered if, maybe, he was wearing lipgloss too. Riki's mouth didn't normally look so soft and... kissable, did it?

_**You owe me**. _

Riki silently mouthed the words, settling into the back seat.

Ah.

Glitter made sense now. Riki was wearing glitter to a public outing because he was sucking up to Iason. He was on his best behavior to beg for a favor later.

A favor named Katze.

Katze waited for Iason's nod before lifting the air-car with a dull hum. Smoothly merging into the busy traffic, Katze pondered what little information he had on tonight's soirée.

It was a cultural event, an alien artist who was offering an exclusive performance. A unique experience for a select few Blondies. What, exactly, the man actually did was very hush hush. From the rumors, Katze gathered that the alien was a "rope artist." How the vague defination might translate, in terms of art, Katze did not know. He had never pretended to understand "Art"; he was a lowly gangster and such concepts were not his to evaluate.

The lights of Midas flicked over Riki's profile, an intriguing wash of color that changed the angles of his face. A streak of yellow and he looked harsher; all sharp chin, stubborn and rebellious. A dreamy turquoise glow as the car idled in traffic and he appeared softer, younger; almost angelic with his long eyelashes and pouty lips.

Iason watched with interest as his Pet ignored him, staring out the window.

Beautiful.

Iason enjoyed Riki's face immensely, especially expertly made-up by Cal. His eyes were sultry, dark and mysterious. His high cheek-bones winked with glitter and his hair was worked into a sculpted mess that rose straight up, highlighting his smooth forehead. Riki reminded him of a feline of some sort, all slanted eyes and expressive eyebrows.

Surely none of the other Blondies could argue that the raw, naturally-bred features weren't fascinating when compared to the bland tank-bred Pets?

...

Katze had expected to wait, smoking in the car, but Iason motioned for him to follow them into the venue. Digging his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, Katze assumed body-guard mode, trailing silently after Iason and Riki.

As expected, their arrival turned a few heads.

Iason was strikingly beautiful, long hair trailing and the broad-shouldered silhouette of his red jacket plunging to a trim waist. His perfect face was cold, and his dress shoes clacked on the polished floor. A glamorized Riki, dark and sullen, followed obediently at his right heel.

Katze wondered what kind of impression HE made, with his wrinkled coat and pale face.

Katze could only guess at Iason's motives for requesting his presence. There did not seem to be much danger here; the First One hardly needed a bodyguard anyway.

Scanning the area, Katze saw nothing suspicious; they were in a posh art gallery, all white walls and tall wooden beams. A few Blondies stood in twos or threes, champagne flutes in hand. On raised circular platforms, Katze glimpsed the Pets who were part of the exposition.

Rope artist.

Katze understood now.

The Show Pets were placed into bondage and yes, even Katze could see the visual appeal. As he followed Iason's brisk strides, he noted a lovely slim girl, wrapped in pink silk ribbon. Her small nipples seemed to call, highlighted obscenely by the criss-crossing straps. A muscular black man was strung, spread-eagled and suspended, low moans echoing from behind his leather hood. A mass of limbs, two or maybe three Pets, were bowed on the floor, intricately looped together. A Blondie trailed the point of his cane lightly down the cleft of an offered ass.

It was appallingly decadent and yet somehow tasteful, every exhibit clearly thought out to highlight the best of each Pet.

It was Art.

Katze's lips turned up at his silent critique; who was he to approve, he was just Iason's personal servant!

Furniture reverently led the First One to a secluded alcove. A square cream-colored armchair faced one of the circular platforms, empty at the moment.

Iason was seated and served refreshments while Riki pouted at the floor. Katze took his place behind the armchair, automatically scanning the surroundings for potential danger.

The Artist proved to be an interesting creature. It was humanoid, but clearly not human. Not even close to the perfect human likeness of Blondies.

He, Katze was pretty sure it was a he, was too tall and too thin to pass as human. It towered at least a foot over Iason, his limbs proportionately too long for his frail torso. His features were sharp, dominated by large purple eyes with eyelids that blinked disturbingly from the side. Rows of jagged pointy teeth glinted behind thin lips and he had too many fingers that bent in ways no human's could.

Katze stiffened, focused and alert, but the Artist didn't appear threatening.

It bowed fitfully, exuding nervous energy and speaking with a slithery hissing accent.

"Yessss. Yessss. Massster Iasssson. It is my pleasure, my pleasure."

The Artist moved toward the platform with eery grace, motioning Riki forward.

" What have you brought for thissssss one tonight? Yesssss. Yesssss. Come forward, here. Here. Up now."

It made a snapping sound, and Riki obeyed, stepping gracefully onto the dais. The lights dimmed, a golden spotlight finding Riki.

And damn, Katze fully appreciated the extravagant make-up now.

Riki shone like a true model, supernaturally HOT.

"oh. Pretty. Yesss, exssssellent choissssse." The Artist circled him, nodding in darting motions and inspecting Riki.

"Sssstrong. Hmmmm. Lovely. Sssssssimple." A pale hand reached out to touch the rounded globe of Riki's ass.

Riki jolted, his head rising to stare angrily at Iason, but he did not protest. He was still on best behavior, so the Artist was not punched in the face; this was a good thing, Katze decided.

Iason hummed in displeasure at Riki's show of temper, and his Pet responded by instinctively widening his stance, straightening his back and raising his chin defiantly.

The Artist cooed in delight, rubbing his many-jointed fingers together.

"Hmmmm. Yesssss. Jussssst like that. Perfect. No moving now."

Riki's eyes narrowed in uncertainety but he did as he was told, holding the pose. The Artist made that popping noise again, imperiously instructing the assistant that appeared.

"Black. Sssssoo dark. Sssso angry. Black. For ssssure. Black is needed."

It dug through the box produced, discarding black silk ribbon and thin grey cord.

"Yesssss."

The Artist hissed in pleasure, dragging a strong black rope through his hands and clutching it, pulling tight and testing the slight give. At his motion, the platform Riki was on rotated, affording Iason and Katze the view of his muscular backside. The thin fabric of the flesh-colored thong blended into the skin of his hips, giving the impression he was naked.

"Let ussss begin!" The Artist bowed once more to Iason, before turning to Riki. It was so tall it did not need to step onto the stage to easily reach Riki's arms and tug them behind his back.

A hush grew, like a bubble of anticipation, as It set to work; slowly wrapping a doubled strand of rope around Riki's wrists.

Riki shuddered at the kiss of twisted fabric, fists clenching.

Iason carelessly handed his half-full glass to Furniture, leaning back to enjoy the show.

The binding of Riki was mesmerizing to watch, done in complete silence.

The midnight rope was carefully coiled around both wrists, tied with a solid knot. Riki's arms tightened at the restraint, not really trying to pull free but not sinking into it either.

The Artist motioned and followed the platform as it slowly rotated again, giving his audience a look at Riki's stormy expression. Iason hissed a sharp little breath that only Katze heard at the sight of his Pet wavering between resistance and submission. There was pleasure in the rope, at least there was potential for pleasure. In being supported, helpless; in giving in to the strength holding him. But there was also loss of power, loss of composure and Riki hated that. He had given his word that he would obey, and he was, but barely.

Warring with himself, Riki stared into the shadows, refusing to look into his Master's eyes and let Iason see his vulnerabilty.

 _Let go,_ Katze longed to whisper.

As the platform continued to turn, Iason caught a last glimpse of Riki biting his lip.

It woke the predator in him, the urge to break and take raging within. Iason carefully composed his face into blank contemplation, hoping the hunger in his eyes was not obvious to all. There was nothing he would do about his hardening cock, not here. He refused to even stoop to adjusting himself, reclining casually in his seat and feigning nonchalance.

The Artist took his time, carefully placing the rope in perfectly spaced loops up Riki's arms. An intricate knot of some sort seperated each subsequent coil, creating a lovely pattern of stark darkness over tan skin. Every loop was expertly tested, just enough tension for Riki to feel the pull in his shoulders yet not so tight as to cut off circulation.

The rope made a soft shhllick sound as it pulled through the knots, giving Katze goosebumps.

Riki slowly settled into it, head bowing heavy and tension leaving his back. Katze realized that while Riki was growing more serene with every added coil, the opposite was true for his Master. Iason's calm countenance was strained, and Katze clenched his fists in his coat pockets in sympathy.

How Iason wished the Artist would go faster!

The Blondie took pleasure in the tortuously slow process, but the beast in him roared for him to grab Riki and pound him hard.

Fuck.

Shaking the bangs from his eyes, Iason forced himself to patience. He had used bondage during Riki's training, of course he had.

But it had been a means to an end, not so much a sexual act in itself for him.

It was a sexual act right now, undoubtedly. The build-up, the visual impact of seeing his Pet appear so beautiful, the striking contrast pattern of the thick rope casting shadows over Riki's smooth skin...

Iason quietly ached, imperious facade hiding his struggle for control over frustratingly powerful primitive impulses.

Finally, the laced rope reached high up Riki's arms, over his elbows and about halfway to his shoulders. The Artist pulled and twisted the final knot with a flourish, tucking the long trailing ends behind Riki's bound arms. The rope fell, smooth and heavy, brushing his ass and just barely reaching the floor.

A few last adjustements, careful symetry precisely arranged, and the Artist stepped back.

With a deep bow, the Alien let Iason enjoy his Pet. Katze could hardly breathe, chest tight with desire at the sight of Riki, pliant and bound.

Strong muscles were highlighted by the golden light, and even more so by the rope. Katze wanted to feel them tremble with his hand, yearned to lick dark skin where it indented and feel the texture of the rope on his tongue. When the stage had turned him to face them, Katze saw that Riki's expression was slightly dazed. Lips slack and pupils blown, he looked deliciously debauched.

 _Subspace_.

Riki was floating, and with not a touch of pain to force him under.

Beautiful.

 _Hot_ , so fucking perfect.

Iason smothered an irrational surge of jealousy that someone was capable of affecting HIS Pet so easily, and instead inclined his head regally. "Well done. Your reputation is well deserved." Iason's voice was exquisitely polite but Katze startled at the unusually gravelly tone. Fuck, but Iason was affected by tonight.

The Artist seemed pleased, at least it bared it's sharp teeth in what was probably a smile and bobbed again.

"Thank you, your Graccccce, thank you."

Iason smiled elegantly before asking "Might I enjoy him a bit like this? It seems like a waste of a golden opportunity to simply untie him."

The Alien did not seem surprised, motionning again and letting loose a series of hisses and clicks that were most definately not human. A _shimmer_ appeared like a wall around them.

Katze had never seen anything like it. The alien technology created ripples in mid-air, shielding them from prying eyes.

Iason did not seem moved by the marvel of a freaking wall just appearing from nowhere.

He lounged in his chair, motioning nonchalantly with white-gloved fingers.

"Perhaps the undergarment might be removed?" he inquired. The Artist moved forward, and a lot happened in the next seconds.

A large claw suddenly rushed from the base of his thumb, nasty and sharp.

Almost instantly, a small green light appeared on it's chest. The Alien licked a forked tongue over it's lips, holding perfectly motionless. Katze's coat still flared from the sudden motion of drawing his laser gun.

"Be at easssse, Warrior." The Alien carefully moved his clawed hand so that Katze could see it better. "This one jusssst wantsssss to please your Masssster."

Katze did not move, keeping the green dot centered on his target. Iason waited a tense minute more than was polite, sending a subtle message to the Alien. Finally he lazily instructed Katze to step down.

The Alien nodded respectfully at Katze, before reaching up and cutting through the side of Riki's thong with the deadly claw

Keeping a wary eye on the creature until it had retreated back to the corner of their enclosure farthest from Iason, Katze finally returned his attention to Riki.

Surprisingly, the mongrel had barely reacted to the confrontation; his face was still relaxed and he simply waited for orders. The ring at the base of his soft cock caught the light, a bright flash of quicksilver.

Everyone's attention turned to Iason as he carefully removed one glove, baring the identical ring on his finger.

Riki tensed, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

The initial buzz of pleasure was quite pleasant, warmth seeping slowly throughout his groin. As his cock began to grow, Riki twitched in his bonds, instinctively wanting to get a hand on it.

 _Fuck_.

Riki hung his head, quietly letting desire build.

Iason sat straight and stifled by the high rounded collar of his dress shirt, observing his Pet intensely.

He twisted the ring a bit, increasing the strength of the throbbing in Riki's dick. He was rewarded by a flush of color creeping down his Pet's chest, by plump lips dropping open on panted breaths.

Beautiful.

Iason savored the spectacle for several minutes, until Riki's abs flexed and he pulled at the rope binding his arms again.

Constricting the dark pupil in his ring a bit more made Riki twist with a strangled moan. His hips pumped minutely, cock flexing red and angry.

Riki's eyes were screwed shut and he was fighting the restraints with more force, shoulders twisting. The black rope was strong, not giving at all.

Less than a minute later, Iason increased the pleasure again.

With a ragged shout, Riki curled over, falling to his knees.

Iason frowned, decreasing the intensity.

He called Riki's name three times before the Pet focused his gaze on him, dark eyes burning and jaw clenched.

"Riki. Up." Iason commanded.

Riki moved awkwardly with his bound hands, but he eventually managed to stand again. However as soon as Iason upped the intensity again, he dropped to his knees, panting.

Iason shook his head, blond hair swishing. "This won't do. Katze, get over there and hold him up. I wish to _see_."

Katze stood frozen, staring at his Master. Go up there? What?

Iason made a lazy shooing motion and Katze shuffled forward a step or two.

"Remove the coat. It is distracting."

Iason's tone was nonchalant. It did not hint at hidden sexual plans. However Katze hesitated to follow the order. In fact, he hesitated long enough for Iason to frown forbiddingly.

With a sigh, the red-head obeyed. Joining Riki on the stage, Katze felt both under and over dressed. Without his voluminous coat, Katze knew that his slim silhouette wasn't impressive. Clad in black from head to toe, Katze swallowed hard with the rush of self-consciousness. Which was quite ridiculous actually; his black cashmere turtleneck and dress pants might hug his body but in no way was he as exposed as Riki.

His cheeks burned anyway, especially when Iason raised an eyebrow at his worn black combat boots, sticking out from under impeccably pressed slacks.

Grabbing the rope just above the knot at the top of Riki's biceps, Katze hauled the smaller mongrel to his feet.

Up close, he could tell that Riki was more undone than he appeared from the armchair. He was shaking, and his breath rasped. The smell of his sweat made Katze want to taste it with his tongue.

Blinded by the spotlight, Katze couldn't see Iason anymore. His world reduced itself to Riki. The sounds of Riki, the movements of Riki. Not much the sight of Riki, Katze was behind him and too close; he couldn't evaluate Riki's arousal by his cock.

He did, however, become totally absorbed by the other man's every reaction.

When Iason increased the pleasure again, it became physical for Katze too. He wrangled Riki's spasming body as best he could. At first the Pet fought him, trying to curl over. Katze flipped the rope an extra turn around his hand for a better grip and hauled him back up.

Katze's arms bulged and he widened his stance, annoyed. If they didn't find a way to make this work, they were going to face-plant.

Fuck.

Thank God Riki adjusted to his presence and when he did, _damn_ was it hot!

Instead of trying to twist away, Riki melted onto Katze. Laying his head back onto the red-head's shoulder, he arched _into_ him rather than away from him. Riki allowed Katze to support him, pliant and whimpering when his knees buckled again. The headrush of power, even second-hand, had Katze exhaling hard through his nose.

Iason did not decrease the intensity again, and Riki moved restlessly. He rolled his head sideways, groaning. His fingers clenched and unclenched spastically in the rope bindings, teasingly brushing the inside of Katze's thigh. Katze didn't think Riki was aware of this though.

Consumed by pleasure, he writhed and spasmed. Unless it was pain? Katze couldn't tell.

Riki suddenly gave a ragged shout and launched himself forward. Katze grunted, sliding his other arm behind Riki's bound arms and pulling him forcibly back when tugging on the rope was not enough.

Riki flailed, sounds just _pouring_ from him now. Moaning, he kept twisting up onto the tiptoes of one leg, bending his other knee high and trying to cross it over his thigh in a failed protective gesture.

Squirming, he fell apart in Katze's arms.

The picture they made together pleased Iason immensely; his beautiful naked Pet shadowed by the dark-clad wiry mongrel... Hmmmm... Iason licked his lips and prolonged the show , alternating high levels of pain and pleasure even if he could tell that he was pushing Riki passed his limit.

Fascinating.

 _More_ , Iason needed _more_.

Katze bit his lip, feeling the wetness of tears against his neck as Riki grew heavier in his arms. The Pet was slippery with sweat and shuddering; Katze was beginning to worry. Riki sagged against Katze, whining continuously, his quivering body giving out.

Fuck.

Katze braced himself, straining to hold them both up.

In a last violent fitful move, Riki arched. His back bent backward and his every muscle seized, it seemed to Katze. As Riki jerked silently against him, Katze realized the sudden startling quiet was because Riki wasn't...

"Breathe, Riki." He urged. Then louder, when he got no reaction. " _Breathe_."

And, thank God, Riki did.

A great gasping inhale before he went completely limp. Katze couldn't do much then except accompany him in a barely controlled fall.

Carefully untangling himself from Riki, Katze tried to slow his racing heart. He was hot and sweaty from physical exertion and arousal, his turtleneck itchy and clinging to his back.

He backed away slowly, making room for Iason and the Artist who were converging on Riki.

Riki's foot swung out slowly and blocked his way.

Katze stopped and looked back reluctantly, insides still in turmoil from his involvement in the intense scene. He shouldn't have enjoyed it, it was _wrong_ to enjoy seeing Riki broken and Katze fucking needed a cigarette to clear his head.

He could almost convince himself that he wasn't aroused except years of self-knowledge urged him to recognize that it was only because he couldn't get hard physically. He was not cruel Iason, not a sadistic Blondie, he wasn't he wasn't **he wasn't!** Nausea threatened again, and Katze forced himself to breathe slowly through his nose.

Katze's unease spiked at the sight of Riki, reduced to a disheveled heap. His beautiful face was marred, make-up running in dark tear-tracks and glitter smeared. He was shaking helplessly, and Katze tried not to notice the cum running down his thighs.

Riki looked completely out of it, yet his dilated pupils lifted to a stricken Katze's face.

His words were near silent, but they cut Katze to the core.

-I-

-hate-

-you-

Riki's puffy eyelids sank shut and the gangly Artist blocked Katze's view as he began cutting the rope from him.

Katze's ears buzzed as he went through the motions of shrugging back into his coat.

FUCK.

He'd forgotten that Riki had submitted to tonight so that Katze would be allowed a second chance to join them. Katze clenched his jaw, feeling the familiar roil of disgust and self-loathing and violent hatred for Iason cramp in his belly. His fingers traced repetively over his scar; soothing, banking the emotions for later.

Shoulders hunched, Katze followed Iason as the tall Blondie marched through the gallery with Riki a diminutive naked form scooped in his arms. Hair flaring behind him, Iason appeared impeccable in his starched red jacket.

Only Katze saw the cold blue ice in his glare, control so close to fracturing.

Only Katze... And Riki. 


	3. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE.
> 
> Iason and Riki's relationship is always fucked up but this drabble is dark dark Iason.

...

"Please!"

Riki gasped, clawing weakly at the rumpled sheets.

"Enough."

Iason shuddered, twitching cock agreeing with his Pet's plea. The Blondie bared his teeth, stopping his thrusts. Goosebumps raced up his back with the pleasurable agony of holding himself back.

A fall of soft hair caressed the prone mongrel when Iason bent forward, licking a wet stripe up Riki's bowed neck. A taste of sweat and tears on his tongue, Master whispered fervently.

" _No_."

Iason braced himself, resettling his hands. Long fingers dug into the bruises already forming on Riki's hipbones. The Pet hung limp under him, his hole bloody and abused.

"Not yet." Iason promised Riki, or was it himself?

He began slamming his hips once more.

...

It wasn't enough.

The sound of Riki's sobs went ignored, as usual.

_It was never enough._

... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain this one. It just took over. Iason should be passed this. Better times coming up!


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so no deep dark angst here. Of course, there is a bit of emotional mess. But the healing, necessary kind. Not the perverted twisted one from last chapter.
> 
> Pretty realistic if purposely vague descriptions of rape wounds and aftercare. Possibly triggering? 
> 
> Many many years as a nurse have completely screwed up my ick-factor. So I tried not to be too gross but I am pretty immune to things like blood and bodily fluids. So, meh, I don't think it's too bad?

AFTERMATH.

Katze was not expecting a short text-com from Cal the next morning.

A sleepless night spent hacking into Guardian's servers had almost worked to calm the gangster.

In three simple words, Cal's cryptic message had Katze tied right back up in stressful knots.

**Riki needs you.**

Shit.

...

Furniture didn't answer at Katze's knock and he let himself in with a deep sense of anxious _wrong_.

Iason was gone, that much was clear immediately. His apartment always felt empty and somehow echo-ey without his presence. Katze's gut recognized the feeling from his years as Furniture.

Sighing in relief, he headed to Iason's room.

Fearfully, the Head of Ceres Black Market cracked the plain white door.

Fuck.

Katze rocked back on his heels, a jumble of emotions crashing through him; digging his fingernails into the door frame, he waited for calm to return.

Riki was a dismal sight, curled motionless in the messed-up bed. Cal sat lightly by his side, running patient fingers through his matted hair. The image brought a flash of sensory memory; Katze could almost feel the familiar rythm of the regular carding soothing him to sleep. So... It had been Cal who had remained at Katze's side during the long bout of weeping after his first night with Riki and Iason!

The Furniture met Katze's worried gaze, infinite sadness in his youthful eyes.

"I will need to call Master Raoul." He spoke softly, apologetic. "But Riki keeps crying out for you and I think a few minutes more won't matter and anyway Iason is... " Cal's mouth snapped shut on further justification of why he wasn't doing his duty, realizing the irony of defending defiance to the ex-Furniture.

Katze swallowed hard, anger and sadness and hurt and guilt choking him as Riki moaned his name, just as Cal had said.

Then he swallowed again, just to be able to push words out. "I'm here."

Katze's voice sounded rougher than he would have liked, but the effort required to force his usual smooth politeness was not worth it. It was safe to reveal how upset he was, with only Riki and Cal as witnesses.

Making his way to the bed, Katze crouched. "I'm here, Riki. I'm here. Ssshhhh. "

Katze had to press his teeth together hard, to hold back the automatic rush of empty reassurance that wanted to escape. It was not okay, Riki was _not_ okay, and Katze saying it was would only be stupid mockery.

Instead, he traced a light hand down Riki's hot cheek.

Riki's eyes flicked open, red-rimmed and weary. His lips twisted into a pale imitation of a smile; the bottom one was split and swollen three times it's normal size.

Katze couldn't help feeling the tight flesh with a fingertip, smearing shiny saliva. Fuck.

"He hit you in the face." Katze whispered in shock.

He couldn't imagine Iason doing a thing like that; brutal unecessary violence meant the Android was completely unstable. Getting overwhelmed by carnal passion was one thing, but smacking the one you love in the face... Katze would need to notify Jupiter. Without proper access, he would need go to Raoul Am first.

While his mind made plans, Katze absently continued to touch Riki's face. The Pet watched him through slanted eyes. His sudden laughter was a barking, broken sound.

"No. Iason didn't punch me. I bit through my lip. More than once." His expression shuttered and Katze wanted to weep when Riki stared at the wall, admitting " I screamed anyway."

"Hey, stop that." Riki's hand weakly pushed Katze's gentle fingers from his face. "I'm all gross and full of dried snot or whatever."

His eyes closed, exhausted by the brief burst of affirmation. Katze's gaze caught Cal's over Riki's shoulder and his fists clenched with suppressed anger.

Fuck Iason for doing this to him.

Katze ferociously wanted to hate the Blondie, to pretend he was a monster and his actions were incomprehensible. The dealer fucking couldn't though, _damn it_. It was all so fucking messed up. Katze should have known. If he hadn't been so self-centered, Katze _would_ have fucking known. Katze had seen how Iason was overpowered, maintaining control only because he was in public.

He should have found a way to stop the train-wreck, FUCK.

The knowledge that yesterday, Katze had unwillingly enjoyed Riki being tortured in his arms tore deep, adding a layer of guilt that ripped Katze apart from the inside.

"Bath." Riki pleaded softly.

Katze took a few shaky deep breaths, working hard to push the agitation aside. It fucking _hurt_ to do so, and he would pay for it later, but Katze was determined to focus on Riki for now.

"Bath." Riki repeated.

Cal toyed with the hem his Furniture tunic, worried. "He is badly torn up. He'll need stitches for sure. I don't think a bath is a good idea for his wounds, and the risk of infection..."

Riki raised his head to look at Katze, frantic eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Please." His voice caught and he sank back into the pillows.

"Bath." Katze ached to see Riki defeated, and he understood his need to feel cleansed yet he also knew Cal spoke medical logic.

Fuck.

They were all fucked; Riki was fucked, Katze was so fucked, everything was just plain fucked. Damn Iason.

A bright flash of illumination made Katze jolt.

"Shower." He announced. "We'll take a shower."

At Cal's dubious frown he added. "I know he can't stand, I'll go in with him. So Riki gets clean but his wound are not soaking in soiled water."

It was a plan, and plans were good. Katze was a man of action.

Cal looked immensely relieved and hurried to the washroom. He ran right back out.

"Wait." The Furniture said breathlessly. " I'll get the bench from the pantry, in case he needs to sit in the shower."

Katze dumped his coat in a heap on the floor. Riki's hands clenched on the sheet when his friend went to remove it.

They shared a moment, each man steeling himself.

Katze grunted at the vision anyway. It was bad. Really bad. Katze had known what to expect, but it affected him anyway. Riki's body was fucking covered with bruises and a long scratch ran from chest to groin. His inner thighs were dark with flaking dried blood and other digusting residue. Riki flinched, dark shame at having let himself be abused like a hot knife in his belly.

Argh.

Overwhelmed, Katze flipped around and sank his fist into the wall. The cracking plaster was hardly satisfying, but the bloom of pain in his knuckles felt good, clearing his head.

Wordlessly, he turned back around and, as carefully as he could, carried Riki to the washroom. The crack in Katze's heart dug deeper with each whimper and involuntary cry the jostling pulled from Riki.

Depositing Riki on the toilet as gently as he could, Katze turned his back on the Pet. Katze didn't dare leave him alone, but he could sense that Riki needed a moment. Shit, _he_ needed a moment.

Katze tugged his shirt off with jerky movements, forced to stop for a minute when it got too much. Fuuuuuck, the helplessness was killing him.

Katze pressed his forehead into his arm, braced against the wall.

He swallowed, swallowed, _swallowed_ ; until the grief and hatred receded enough for him to finish getting undressed. Katze's throat felt torn to shreds with the piled up sobs he'd contained, and his nose ran, fuck. Sniffing hard, he gathered his composure.

Meanwhile, Riki swiped angrily at the hot fall of tears that had started again. He hated being vulnerable, he hated feeling weak and needy and so fucking insecure. He hated himself for forcing Katze to accompany him, even though the red-head wasn't complaining. His presence calmed and reassured Riki in a way he couldn't explain, in a way Cal couldn't.

Riki trusted Katze. Even when he couldn't trust Iason, when he couldn't trust _himself_ , Katze knew what needed to be done and he would see it through.

Cal knocked and entered with the plastic seat in his hands. His eyes were red and his lashes clumped together, but was he was as annoyingly deferent as usual.

Riki got quite dizzy after the first few minutes in the shower, even with Katze holding him up.

He blindly sank onto the bench, nauseated and light-headed.

Something was wrong with his ears; it seemed the worried voices of Cal and Katze were coming from far far away, tinny and incomprehensible. All of his limbs were heavy and Riki really hoped he didn't puke. Sweat broke out all over his ravaged body and Katze's hand was on the back of his neck, pushing his head hard between his legs.

The ice cold water that splattered on him was a shock, but it made the dark spots go away from the edges of his vision. Sound returned and Riki started to shake hard, feeling like all his muscles had turned to jelly.

But he wasn't going to pass out anymore, at least he didn't think so. The lancing pain in his right side hurt much worse in the bent-over position and Riki tried to sit up.

"No." Katze sounded concerned. "Stay down a bit, to make sure you don't faint."

Riki tried, a few seconds more, but the discomfort rose to fiery agony and he gasped, every breath a torture.

"Please!" Riki worked to sit up again, wheezing. "Hurts." He pressed his hand hard to his side, where something inside was _catching_ with every inhale.

Katze helped Riki sit up, strong hands on his shoulders stabilizing him until the flare of pain diminished to a tolerable buzz.

"I think I have a cracked rib." Riki explained. Or two or three, he added mentally.

Katze's normally expressionless features twisted in sympathy while he fumbled with the temperature taps.

"Sucks." The dealer said. "Had a few of those myself."

Riki's tense shoulders slumped when the freezing shower turned warm and comforting. Katze's comment made him feel better. Normal.

Riki realized he'd been bashed up much worse after picking fights in the slum. Yet broken bones caused by his smart mouth had never left him in shambles the way his Pet bruises did. It was temporary relief to focus on the wounds themselves, forgetting the abuse behind them.

Katze tenderly washed a sitting Riki. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't.

The water sluiced down Riki's face, satisfying and _cleansing_. Soap suds stung his lacerations, but he really didn't care. Katze's fingers massaging his scalp helped Riki relax further, dissolving him into a purring lump.

If more scalding tears were washed away with the shower water, neither man acknowledged them.

Katze stood after carefully washing Riki's feet up to his knees. The shower nozzle in his hand, he debated how to clean the worse part.

Riki solved his dilemna by rising stiffly to his feet, groaning.

The Pet clung to Katze, finding instinctive comfort in the naked closeness. Katze wrapped strong arms around Riki's middle, turning the jetting water into a gentle drizzle. He took his time, running the hand-held showerhead in soothing patterns on Riki's back. Riki was shorter than Katze, and he arched to hook his pointy chin over the castrate's shoulder.

Katze held himself stiffly at first, unused to all the _skin_ touching; he gradually relaxed, the textures and strong muscles and running water reminding him of his first orgasm. When Katze brought the water to Riki's lower spine, the darker man jumped with a hiss and clutched at Katze. Fuck.

Katze couldn't bring himself to hurt him more, keeping the showerhead at his lower back and letting the flowing water clean Riki up. The Pet jerked in Katze's hold a few times, but he didn't stop him. An unhappy Katze rubbed circles on Riki's upper back with his other hand, trying to distract them both. Riki curled into himself, hiding his forehead on Katze's smooth chest. One hand fisted and unclenched rythmically, useless by his cheek.

The sight of pink swirling down the drain, fascinating streams of red that diluted in eddies around their feet made Katze sick.

How could he have let Riki be hurt like this?

"Don't." Riki's voice was choppy with pain. "Don't, Katze. Just don't."

The dealer arched an eyebrow, looking down at the upturned face in his hold.

"You're blaming yourself. I can tell. Don-aaah." Riki cried out at a more sensitive spot. Chest heaving, he calmed himself and continued.

"I don't care what I said yesterday. It's not your fault. It's not."

Katze clenched his jaw, silently disagreeing.

"It would have happened anyway." Riki continued. "It's happened before. It's gonna happen again. There's nothing you can do about it."

Riki shuddered at the awful reality, unless it was Katze who did?

"One day, Iason is going to kill me." Riki's voice was gentle, almost wistful.

Katze pressed him closer, unable to answer. Riki's voice firmed. His faced searched out Katze's, freezing him to the core. Riki's dark eyes glittered, hard and... manic.

"Iason will kill me." He repeated. "And it will kill him."

Katze couldn't breathe at Riki's words. Couldn't deny or argue the raw truth, delivered in harsh satisfaction.

Riki turned his cheek again after a moment, resting in Katze's stunned hug.

There was nothing left to say, and after a while Katze turned the water off.

...

Riki was exhausted by the shower. His face was grey and drawn; he sat docile on the closed toilet while Cal dried him off.

Katze scrubbed himself hurriedly with a brown towel, stepping into his pants. The red-head cursed when the fabric clung and twisted around his humid legs, irrationally wanting to throw a fit.

No time, however. Riki needed him.

Cal had Katze hold Riki up, placing folded sterile compresses between his butt-cheeks, frowning at the red immediately soaking through.

Riki leaned heavily on Katze, too tired to even hold his head up. He made a croaking noise of protest when Katze bent to pick him up, rapidly shushed by a rough "Don't even think of walking. You are already bleeding enough."

Katze was surprised to find Iason's bed still a mess, the sheets unchanged. What the fuck, Cal?

The lithe silhouette of the boy darted around him, heading for the corridor.

"Here, here." He bowed. "To the Pet quarters."

Katze followed, gait jerky from Riki's weight.

Cal chattered on. "Riki will complain too much if he wakes in Iason's bed, after... The other time, he tore the stitches crawling across the floor. Best not to aggravate him."

Katze couldn't answer, juggling a semi-conscious Riki.

With a soft "thanks" the Pet fell asleep immediately after being laid in his small Pet pod.

For a quiet minute, Katze watched him.

He finally turned and left for the bathroom to retrieve his shirt. Cal met him in the hallway, handing him a plain red T-shirt.

"Your shirt is stained, sir, I will have it cleaned and returned." He bowed. "Your coat is in the guest washroom."

Katze knew a dismissal when he heard one, even politely framed. He inclined his head, and made his way to the guest washroom with a smile at being ordered around by Furniture.

When he was sure his appearance and the mask of calm aloofness he wore everyday were perfect, Katze exited the impeccable room.

He came across Raoul Am in the foyer, and bowed deferently.

Green eyes met amber, evaluating.

The Blondie frowned at Katze's presence, but he did not comment, sweeping after Cal towards Pet quarters.

Setting a cigarette between thin lips, Katze drove to his office.

...

Katze postponed dealing with the aching mess of his heart until late that night, when there was no justifiable excuse to work any longer. Standing in his apartment, Katze hesitated, feeling forlorn and useless.

How did one go about adressing the elephant currently sitting quietly in a dark corner? The passionate pain from earlier was dormant, a lump Katze couldn't bring himself to poke. Yet he knew he had to deal; he had managed to avoid Iason today, but he couldn't escape forever.

Just sitting on his couch and breaking down into tears was not an option. He was too calm now, too rationnally functionning. At the moment, he wasn't any worse than after a stressful day. It would be so much easier just to ignore the toxic mush he'd pushed aside earlier...

His usual work-out would at least loosen the knots in his shoulders.

Shirtless in black ninja pants, he headed for the rooftop.

The familiar martial arts routine always soothed him.

Bowing, Katze leisurely started bending his body in the repetitive motions that forced him to concentrate. Twisting faster, hitting harder, Katze gradually warmed up. A night cat, almost silent except for forced grunts that added power to his thrusts. Katze kicked high and parried, graceful violence that made the gravel crunch.

The night wind was warm, licking at his muscular torso. Sweat prickled on his skin -good clean sweat, brought on by physical exertion. Katze felt his focus narrowing, more and more with every repeated sequence. He lost himself, every deadly punch and twirl razor-sharp.

Punch. A flash of purple bruises, splashed down a lean flank.

Duck. Riki's dead eyes.

Kick-kick, drop. Gagging at the carnal smell of blood and sex permeating the air in Iason's room.

Turn, punch-punch. Riki's bound hands clutching at Katze's pants during the Show the night before.

PUNCH, damn it. Katze's penis swinging heavy and distracting between his legs, after the performance.

Pivot, jump, pivot. Iason, regal and heartless.

Fuck, Iason. Katze swiped at his face, surprised to feel wetness on his cheeks.

Bowing to his imaginary adversaries, he began the next round. Faster, rougher, the welcome burn of muscles complaining as he slowly relived the morning in bits and pieces.

He was so intently focused he had not even realized Iason had appeared, leaning against the brick wall to observe his employee.

The sight of the uninvited blond Master on _his_ roof -watching _his_ private session- clouded Katze's vision with virulent hate. All the focused violence he had been idly dispensing found it's target.

Iason.

Fuck Iason.

The ruined shambles of both Riki and Katze's lives were all HIS fault.

The Blondie stepped closer, unafraid. He towered over the mongrel, recognizing the seething need for release in his scarred face.

"Would it help if you punched me?" Iason querried conversationnally, as though it was a perfectly normal question.

And God, did Katze want to. Wanted to let loose and roar. Ached to destroy that perfect face; to feel cartilage crunch and synthetic flesh rip.

He didn't give a damn about consequences.

He was going to do it.

Katze was going to beat the fuck out of Iason. Really.

Katze crouched, balanced on the balls of his feet.

Oh yeah. He was going to make Iason suffer.

Katze savored the anticipation, coiling tight and controlled.

Just as he contracted his shoulder for the first hit, the twin moons illuminated the brief flash of satisfaction in Iason's eyes.

MOTHERFUCKER!

Iason _wanted_ Katze to strike him.

It was the only thing that could possibly have stopped him. Katze did NOT want to make things easier on Iason.

Fuck no.

Whatever his reasons, if being hurt would help appease Iason, Katze wouldn't do it. Let him stew, unrelieved.

Stumbling back, bile in his throat, the red-head bowed stiffly.

"Go." He whispered.

Turning his back on Iason, Katze began the routine again. Gone was the fluid grace of earlier. Katze quivered with unreleased angry energy. He deliberately shut out the vision of Iason's pale form, throwing choppy punches and breathing totally fucked.

By the time he was done, the Blondie was gone. Katze's teeth flashed white, an eery grin of satisfaction.

...

Days passed and worn clichés proved true though.

It was almost insulting how over-used platitudes applied, even to Blondies and the Head of the Black Market.

Humbling them.

Time did not exactly heal the trio.

But it dulled the sharp pain, molded it into their identity. Katze eventually stopped feeling nauseous and enraged at the mere sight of Iason. Gradually, their rigid exchanges sank into familiar efficiency. Iason's brittle facade softened, the Android losing some of the rigid formality.

Katze didn't forget. He could never forget. The image of Riki, bloodied and sad, still haunted his sleepless nights. The experience somehow isolated itself from the daily grind though. A dark spot of hurt that Katze could live with most of the time.

Cal's daily text messages, documenting Riki's progress, were the only real change in Katze's life.

**Slept all day.**

Or,

**Had to sedate him.**

Then slow improvement.

**Ate soup for lunch.**

**Got up today. Fainted again.**

Damn Riki. Impatient as always.

Two weeks later, more good news.

**Stitches out !**

The next message had Katze chewing on a thumbnail, yearning to call Riki.

**Sat in Iason's lap tonight.**

God, Katze couldn't imagine what might have gone through Riki's mind, forced to be handled by his abuser. He wanted to phone his friend, to reassure himself that Riki was okay. He didn't dare, though. Their relationship was too new. Katze had never called Riki before, it would be strange for him to start in the middle of a crisis.

He supposed everything was all right though, because a few days later he received;

**Starting to complain at being stuck in the house.**

Yeah, Riki was getting better.

**Drank himself into stupor after breaking into the liquor cabinet.**

Followed the next morning by:

**Headache, good for him :)**

Katze smiled at that one, all alone in his apartment. Poor Cal. A bored, healed Riki was sure to bother the Furniture. And indeed, a few more days and...

**Oh my God, take him out somewhere or I will push him off that damn balcony!**

It was clearly a joke, but Katze rescued Cal anyway.

After a few initial stiff moments, it was just like before the agression. They didn't talk about it, but it didn't hang menacing over their relationship either. It became a shared pain, recognized but not uselessly rehashed. Riki began to run errands in the Market again.

After two months, Katze correctly guessed that Iason had finally had sex with Riki.

The Pet was reporting after a job. Riki winced, groaning when his behind touched the seat of the chair.

Katze froze, alarmed. He cleared his throat, gripped with an icy wash of dread. The sheets of reports he had been flipping through stopped moving. Not again...

Riki pushed the hair off his forehead, grimacing. Recognizing Katze's masked concern, he grudgingly admitted.

"Iason wanted to _make love_ to me."

The Pet's voice dripped with disgust. "It was... disturbing."

Riki sucked his cigarette to life, continuing his explanation around it. "Iason tried to be all romantic and gentle and shit."

Katze fingered his scar, almost able to picture it.

Riki smirked through his bangs at Katze, eyes sparkling. "So I bit him. Made a Blondie fucking bleed. Put an end to that emotional nonsense right quick, yeah."

Riki bounced a knee, staring at the floor.

"M'not his fucking lover. I'm his Pet." he mumbled.

Poor Riki! If only the situation between him and Iason was that simple... No wonder he clung to reassuring labels.

Riki suddenly pulled on his Pet personality. It was unmistakeable. Riki seemed to slow, every movement designed to fascinate. The change in his demeanor heated Katze's cheeks and made his adam's apple bob behind his shirt collar.

Riki just _oozed_ lazy seduction, sprawled with his knees spread. His gaze burned, boldly dissecting Katze. The castrate gulped, unused to such attentions.

Katze's abs clenched at the smolder in Riki's eyes. Fuuuuuucck.

The Pet leaned forward, a flirty lip-bite drawing Katze's attention. Riki trailed a promising finger over Katze's knuckles, bump-bump-bump, igniting sparks of sensation.

"I think we can get back to taking your virginity soon..." Riki rasped.

The papers in Katze's hands shook.

Forgotten fires roared to life in his belly.

Yeah.

That.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things can finally progress! With a deeper understanding of exactly how messed their relationships are. Infinite thanks to fanfic3112 for the continued feedback. 
> 
> Sometimes, I get too deep in characters heads and I lose the big picture. I am always amazed when readers pinpoint exactly why a chapter needed to happen. In this case, to show how, in a fucked-up way, it is Riki who holds power over an obsessed Iason.


	5. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next five chapters will post daily.
> 
> I was hoping for fluffy smut, writing a story completely threaded through with darkness is not my usual style, but yeah... No. This verse just won't stay light for long. So varying degrees of darkness and sexual exploration.
> 
> Rated M.

Doomed.

Katze was doomed.

Doomed to never have an actual sexual relationship, doomed to remain untouched and lonely.

Just when he thought -again- that he was finally, finally going to experiment with sexual pleasures...

Iason got sent off planet.

Fuck it.

Katze listened to the Blondie's parting instructions, dutifully taking notes. But half his mind was busy throwing a pity party for his non-existent sex life.

Perhaps he ought to try masturbating?

Yes. Katze decided.

He should act like every hot-blooded male on the planet and jerk off. Probably. It was just such a hassle to  _start_ , to consciously decide to arouse himself when ignoring his dick meant the urge went away.

He really should masturbate though. For the principle of it. Tomorrow.

"What are you thinking, Katze?" Iason was looking down at Katze, a knowing expression tugging the corners of his lips.

Shit.

"Nothing, your Grace." Katze grumbled, eyes hot behind his bangs.

Daring Iason to pursue the matter, using his formal title to create distance.

Katze curled his hand into a fist by his side.

Iason's smile grew. Gods he was beautiful, blue eyes warm and amused! Almost human. Katze could almost forget how fucked-up he was when Iason looked all... fucking angelical and shit.

Iason watched emotions flick behind Katze's mask. Even with years of practice, it was difficult to read them all.

The stubborn clench of his teeth though, the was he fought Iason's searching gaze...

Of course, the Blondie knew what bothered Katze; he had thoroughly enjoyed letting Riki convince him to include Katze again. Seeing Riki take the initiative for the first time in the sullen months after...  _After_... had pleased Iason immensely.

And Katze's porcelain skin called. Such a fine delectable treat!Iason had a hard time understanding how he had been blind to the Castrate's odd beauty for so long.

Iason cupped Katze's sharp chin between gloved fingers, forced recalcitrant citrine eyes to meet his.

"Be ready when I return." Iason whispered, filthy arrogance sending a shudder through the human.

Iason briefly considered kissing Katze; the mongrel's hot breath ghosting over his wrist between his glove and shirt cuff was innocently enticing.

He decided not to; Katze's office was too public, anyone could walk in.

With a last lingering look, Iason made himself let go and walked away. Raoul would be on the shuttle with him. Iason rather wanted a challenge now. Perhaps he would push his fellow Blondie, see if he might be ammenable to a forbidden kiss.

...

Katze was half-expecting Riki to barge into his office later that day.

He was NOT expecting to be bent over his desk, a wiry body molded to his back.

''Riki.'' Katze's voice was cool with warning, despite the sudden tightness in his chest. He allowed himself to be pressed forward, drawer edge digging into the front of his thighs and the burning brand of Riki's lips straining to reach his neck.

"Five days." Riki practically whined in Katze's hair, making the dealer clutch at his desk.

"Five fucking days. Gonna make the most of it." Riki's hot hand pressed against Katze's ribcage, no doubt feeling the tripping heartbeat in spite of Katze's calm demeanor.

Katze allowed them a moment to savor the anticipation. The hard line in Riki's clothes pressed into the back of his thigh and Katze's mouth gaped, slack. Fuck.

He shoved Riki back none too gently when a groping hand reached for Katze's belt buckle.

Gods no, he wasn't Riki's toy to play with! Except one good look at Riki revealed glazed eyes and flushed cheeks; hunger, honest and all-consuming.

Fuck, Riki  _wanted_ Katze _._

Katze's voice was thick, rougher than usual, when he straightened to his full height.

''Tonight.'' He promised.

''Yeah.'' Riki darted forward for a lightning-fast kiss on Katze's cheek. ''Come to Iason's after work.''

He was just a grey silhouette in his shapeless jumpsuit when he leaned back into the door.

''We've got fire-fruit liquor if you want!'' Riki winked saucily and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Katze shaking with silent laughter.

Yeah, no.

No drunken antics. Katze was going to remember it all _._

_..._

Cal was completely destabilized by Katze's request.

He was quite proud of his menu and absolutely sure the meal would be exquisite. Cal had catered to Katze's tastes, cooking a simple dish of fish with rice and vegetables. Riki was pretty much a voracious vacuum-cleaner, digging happily into any and all food he was served. Years of eating whatever he could scrounge up in the slums certainly hadn't made a picky eater of him.

Katze though... The red-head had a tendency to eat lightly, or sometimes not at all if he was nervous. So Cal took special care to create food he would enjoy.

He was absolutely unprepared to have Katze and Riki crash his kitchen, declaring they would rather eat at the kitchen island since Iason was absent.

And then, Katze had asked Cal if he wanted to join them.

The mother fucker.

It was a test, a challenge for Cal.

Furniture did not mingle with guests. If Katze had made it an order, Cal would have happily complied.

But no. Giving him the choice was cruel and yet terrifyingly freeing.

Cal served himself a portion and uneasily sat down, spending most of dinnertime staring with wide eyes at Katze and Riki chatting. And possibly flirting... unless that was just the tension brewing between them spilling out in too-long looks and the occasional heavy silence.

Katze seemed content to ignore him, until the unlikely moment Cal might dare to join the mundane conversation. He had pushed the boy enough for one day.

"Maybe we should take this to the couch..." Riki seemed hesitant, toying with his glass of sparkling water. " Iason's room doesn't feel right, and my Pet pod is kinda small."

Finally! With a sigh of relief at actually being able to DO something, something proper for Furniture, Cal offered the solution.

"I shall set Master Katze up in the guest bedroom, yes?" He smiled in quiet satisfaction at the sharp inhale his words caused in the dealer. "The pink room has a new matress."

"Yes, Cal. That sounds lovely." Riki ruffled his hair in passing, heading out to the balcony.

Cal did not look at Katze as he hurried to air the bed and light the bedside lamp.

Now it was Katze's turn to push his limits.

Hah.

Payback.

...

"God, Katze... You're so jumpy!" Riki huffed into the skin of his neck.

And Katze jerked again, damn it, when Riki's hands touched his naked arms.

He couldn't help it.

Even if they both still wore underwear, Katze was feeling insecure and tense; overreacting to every tiny touch.

Fuck.

Riki's fingers dragged over his biceps, to the thin skin inside his elbow.

"Gonna get you over that." Riki's lips brushed down Katze's chest.

"Gonna touch you everywhere!" He proclaimed.

Katze tried not to squirm, staring down wide-eyed.

_"What did you like, last time?"_ Riki breathed the words over Katze's flat nipple.

Katze swallowed.

"Kissing." He admitted to the shadows in the corners.

Fuck, he'd chickened out! Kissing was such a safe place to start.

Riki didn't seem to mind.

" Kissing... " Riki levered himself up, hovering over Katze. "Kissing it is..."

And so they kissed.

Soft and breathless eventually became heavy and wet.

Katze and Riki kissed, basking in the sensations.

Until their mouths tingled and their breaths mingled on moans; until Riki discovered just the right way to angle a strong thigh against Katze's crotch to give him enough stimulation and get him sooooo fucking hard.

Riki and Katze kissed some more then, riding the fierce wave of lust.

They kissed until Katze's heart wanted to explode and his cock pounded and Riki whimpered, humping his thigh. Kissed until teeth clashed and tongues drove deep and slippery into the other's mouth.

Riki and Katze kissed until they were both wild with dizzying lust, flushed and rock-hard.

Time stood still for a moment, Katze looking down on Riki in the dim yellow light -and when had they switched, Katze couldn't even remember ending up on top! Riki was so fucking wriggly in arousal, it was a wonder they hadn't ended up on the floor.

Panting and wide-eyed, Katze and Riki stared at each other.

Without words, they agreed.

Kissing.

Tonight was all about kissing.

Riki stretched, eyes fluttering shut as he offered his throat.

So Katze kissed him again.

Softly, gently. Completely at odds with the thundering pulse in his ears.

God.

Riki writhed in his arms, looking like he was about to fly apart. This time, though, Riki wanted it; begged silently for more with every gasp.

Katze never wanted it to end.

Riki and Katze kissed themselves down, back from the overwhelming ache; butterfly wings and dancing in the sun, swollen lips teasing. Kissed tenderly, soothing the shivers on overheated skin.

Katze and Riki kissed their slow way back to calm.

Kissed until, finally, they were able to simply rest together.

Turning to their sides, Katze spooned himself to Riki's back. Tasted the cooling sweat at his nape. Kissing was enough, for tonight.

Katze basked in the fading glow of arousal, savoring it as his body turned heavy.

Katze felt sorry for Riki.

The Pet was having a harder time than he was at calming his body, Katze thought. Riki was restless, curled onto his side with his breath still speeding and thighs pressed together hard. It wasn't fair to let him ache.

Katze gathered his courage and pushed his hand over Riki's tight abs.

Riki grabbed it before Katze reached his cock though. With a soft kiss to Katze's knuckles, he tucked the hand in his, clutched over his heart.

Patience.

Riki needed more time to let the urge pass, physically. He was as content with his evening as Katze was. Riki had spent too many nights being tormented by Iason to be overwhelmed by Katze's kisses. He could wait for the discomfort to pass, if it meant cuddling with Katze in the meantime.

They were in no hurry.

They had five glorious days.

So Katze held Riki close, until he stopped shuddering; held him close much longer, until Riki snored lightly in Katze's arms.

Katze stared into the dark.

Kissing.

Katze liked kissing _._

Day One was all about kissing.

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back in tomorrow!
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	6. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight-up sex in this one. And ridiculously short chapter. Rated M. Not safe for work.

* * *

Day Two

_"What did you like, last time?"_

_"_ Cock-sucking." Katze whispered into the dark night of Day Two.

"Hhhmmm." Riki's eyes smoldered at him, burned Katze to his soul. "I love cock-sucking!"

Katze was trying vainly to organise the words in his head into a protest when Riki went down on him. Just fucking swallowed Katze's dick whole; smooth and wet and  _hot_.

All the breath left Katze in shock, and he curled up, half-sitting.

Riki was really giving it his all, sucking Katze in steady up-down motions. His cheeks hollowed and Katze could  _feel_ his tongue curling along the underside as he swallowed!

Shit.

Katze clutched at the sheets, biting down lusty groans.

He took his pleasure quietly, so fucking hot! And rather like the poised Iason, Riki thought.

Riki pawed at Katze's chest, smugly proud of himself. The normally frozen red-head was literally melting under Riki's ministrations, even though he was still trying to hold his composure together.

Riki placed his hands heavy on Katze, dragging nail-tracks down the back of parted thighs. Katze's cock jerked in his mouth, fucking perfect, and the smooth skin of his perineum was fascinating under his fingertips.

Riki hummed, letting go with a pop and switching to long licks.

Katze's head fell back, auburn hair almost black in the dimly lit room. His skin glowed, unearthly pale against the sheets.

The ex-Furniture's eyes opened, unfocused and half-lidded. He licked his lips and managed to get out "I'm sorry my dick -ugh" before Riki shut him up with a firm twisting stroke of his fist. It slid easily in the copious shine of saliva.

"I loooove your dick." Riki declared firmly. "S'fucking awesome to be sucking cock and not continuously gagging cause I'm trying to swallow a fucking broomstick!"

And Katze might have started to laugh except it disintegrated into a croak as Riki proceeded to show him just how much he really did appreciate his dick.

Later, when Katze couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't fucking... FUCK... couldn't  _anything_  with the intensity of sensation wracking his whole body, he completely forgot about the size of his cock.

Riki was doing it on purpose, Katze thought; escalading the pleasure to intolerable levels then ruthlessly forcing Katze to ride the edge before taking him higher.

Like a true Academy-trained Pet would. Fuck.

Katze lost control and grabbed blindly at the dark head when Riki lifted off his spasming dick at the worse fucking moment -again.

"Fuck yeah. Grab my hair." Riki husked.

And Katze did, trying to mimic Iason's smooth moves from his night as a fake Pet.

It turned into a helpless clutch when Riki went down again; silky strands pulling tight between pointed knuckles.

Riki groaned, growl caught in his throat.

He pulled off long enough to grind out "Fuck, careful or I'll bite it off."

But his head was arching, keeping the tension in his neck and he looked more aroused than angry.

Katze did it again, on purpose, watching Riki shudder and his teeth click together under the surge of lust.

Hell yeah.

He remembered now, how Iason had toyed with his own hair like that; remembered the shocking twist up his spine when Iason tugged.

Riki quit messing around, thank God; sucking and swallowing on Katze's dick and NOT STOPPING as the pleasure grew. Tension gathered in Katze's belly and electricity skittered under his skin. His cock fucking  _hurt_ he was so distended.

Katze convulsed as orgasm took over, grunting deep in his chest. Fuck that felt good, spasms of relief that left him trembly and weak. And Riki was still  _not stopping_ , dragging it out until Katze hissed at too-strong pleasure and tried to move away.

Shit.

Katze was hot all over, sweaty and his feet fucking tingled.

He flopped down onto his back, gentle relaxation spreading out from his center into every body part.

Katze stretched luxuriously.

Fuck, he sure felt awesome right now!

Riki rose to his knees, chewing on his lower lip.

"Yum. Tasty. Much milder and sweeter than Iason."

Because, shit, he'd just swallowed Katze's cum! Well, whatever small amount of liquid Katze had spent. Katze's frazzled brain couldn't produce a coherent answer, except for making his dick kick hard one last time.

Riki brushed a kiss to Katze's temple, urging him to rest; he was just going out a minute for a smoke.

When he returned, much much later than a simple smoke, Katze was asleep and Riki's dick had finally gone down.

With smile, he got under the covers.

Katze mumbled in his sleep, and promptly rolled himself over to the far corner until they weren't touching.

Riki's grin widened, until his cheeks ached. It had been the same the night before.

Katze needed his own space.

It meant Riki slept much better than when he was being smothered by a certain sleeping Blondie-octopus.

Riki really liked cock-sucking.

_And that was the end of Day Two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love these guys when they are happy? I really wish we had more chapters like this. More goodies tomorrow. Reality starts to intrude though.
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	7. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Contains more sex. And angst.

"Cock-sucking." Katze said firmly on the third night.

Riki laughed out loud in delight, eyes crinkling.

" Ha! I'm that good, huh?" Riki preened, bare chest puffed up and tongue coming out to lick suggestively at his lips. Katze couldn't help grinning back, then making a hasty grab at Riki's shoulder when he dove down.

"No. No." Katze valiantly ignored Riki's fingers on his naked stomach. "Me. I want to suck you."

Riki stilled over Katze; turned to stone, avoiding Katze's gaze.

"Riki?" Katze asked after a few too-long seconds.

Riki didn't answer, slumping down, draped heavy over Katze's middle. It felt natural for Katze to run slow fingers through dark curls. They were _right there_ , tickling his chest...

After a time with still no movement from Riki, Katze prodded quietly. "Rik?"

The reaction he got was not the one he wanted. Riki pushed himself up and away, scooting to sit with his back to the headboard. He hugged his knees to his chest, face stony-stubborn.

Katze waited.An uneasy curl of self-doubt clamored for him to push the issue. Katze couldn't be _that_ bad at blowjobs, could he?

Katze kept silent, waiting for Riki to explain.

The Pet finally did, shoulders slumping.

Defeated, Riki looked at his knees and mumbled. "I...I don't know."

Katze waited some more, sitting up too.

When Riki sank into pouty silence, Katze pushed a bit. "It's what I wanted yesterday too, actually. Show me how to suck your cock."

Riki looked distraught, bare toes working nervously into the sheets.

"Kat..." Still avoiding looking at the red-head, Riki rushed through an explanation. "I want to. I really want to. I... Just..." Abruptly, he shoved himself to his knees, face unreadable.

"Do it." Voice rough, Riki fumbled with the zip of his black skinny jeans. Fuck no. Katze was not going to do _anything_ while Riki was acting all weird. He didn't move, staring at his lover and tugging his hair over his destroyed cheek.

"Fuck, Katze. Just do it, I don't care, I'll... " Nimble fingers got the button of his pants undone. Riki still wouldn't look at Katze; all he could see was a messy mop of black hair as the Pet stared down at his crotch.

When Katze simply continued to wait expectantly, Riki broke. His eyes were feverish when he FINALLY looked straight at Katze. With a sigh, Riki explained. " Iason is gone. I'm his Pet. I can't..."

Riki pushed the flaps of his pants apart and hooked a thumb in his boxers, tugging down to expose the flat planes of his lower belly; dark V until metal glinted in the ambient lighting.

"A Pet's orgasm belongs to his Master." He recited blandly.

Katze's heart broke for Riki.

Riki's arms crossed over his chest, hugging himself with pointy elbows sticking out. He didn't seem upset anymore, just resigned.

"If you suck my cock, I'm going to want... Fuck, I _already_ want..." Riki trailed off and Katze's stomach twisted in disgusted understanding.

Fucking Iason.

Again.

It always came back to Iason.

Riki's face was open, calm as he finished. "I want you to suck me anyway. It's... I can take it. I don't care if I can't finish. Go down on me, Katze."

Katze shook his head, no. He wasn't going to needlessly torture Riki.

No.

"Katze, do it." Riki's voice was soft, but his eyebrows screamed desperation.

"Please." Riki's voice broke.

The red-head shook his head again. "Riki, no! I'm not going to make you hurt on purpose! We'll do something else. Fuck, we don't have to do anything sexy for the rest of the week. I'm sorry, you should have told me... I didn't think!"

Riki didn't seem happy at Katze's demonstration of solidarity.

"No. No. I _want_ us to! I want you." Riki leaned in for a blistering kiss. "We might never again have this chance."

"But Iason..." Katze managed before Riki shut him up with a desperate tongue in his mouth.

His pulse raced, damn it, when Riki pulled back to whisper.

"Fuck Iason. Don't you see?"

Riki kissed Katze hard. "If we don't, he's won again. I won't let Iason take this from me, from us. Even if I can't... I'll find a way, I just... Please."

And suddenly, they were hugging. Crushed together, overwhelmed by too much helpless emotion.

And the thing was, Katze did see. He got it. He got Riki's fierce need to take advantage of his illusionary freedom. His heart was breaking though, because the dark truth remained. Iason still owned Riki, even if he was thousands of miles away.

Fuck! Katze wanted to scream. FUCK!

He didn't really know how long he held Riki. Until their hearts stopped racing and their breaths stopped hitching; until the looming shadow of Iason's dominance grew bearable.

"You're sure?" Katze's fingers were firm, grounding on Riki's hips.

"Yes." Riki nodded.

"Okay." Katze swallowed. "You'll tell me if it's too much?"

Riki nodded, whispering. "Yes." His fingers were creeping over Katze's back. "But I'm pretty sure I won't need to. You're very good at reading people."

They returned to kissing then. Connected. Reassuring. For a long langorous time Riki and Katze kissed, until the passion reignited.

Katze took his time; trailing his tongue down Riki's belly and learning how to tease his nipples just right.

Getting the skinny jeans off might have broken the mood a bit, damn things stuck with Riki's shorts all tangled in them and Katze was nearly kicked upside the head trying to get them untwisted. Katze decided to take his own pants off too while he was at it, but kept his underwear.

Their giggles died down when Katze bit fondly at Riki's warm thigh.

Slowly, softly, Katze got familiar with Riki's hard-on. He moved his mouth all over it, thrilled with how it throbbed beneath his tongue. He started with small licks with the point of his tongue, then moved on to long swipes from base to tip that made Riki arch and spread his legs.

Katze sucked then, completely atuned to Riki. He catalogued how Riki held his breath for deep swallows, how he whined when Katze sucked strongly with just the head in his hot mouth. Riki moaned even louder when Katze pressed his lips tight and worked his tongue, cock-head pushing against the roof of his mouth, while he tried to swallow.

Fuck.

Katze went back to deep motions, not quite managing to take it all but sure as heck trying. His lips almost touched the jeweled blue of Iason's ring and spit wet his chin. The feeling of having his mouth stretched made Katze instinctively nervous he might choke, but no. He was just fine, buzzing with the thrill of being in charge, of doing this for his lover.

Katze liked cock-sucking.

Very much.

Riki liked it too.

Too much.

Riki's hips pushed forward and he was panting, staring at Katze with glazed eyes. Katze moved faster,experimentally, using a hand to delicately stabilize the base of Riki's cock. It was pretty amazing, the feeling of thin skin stretched tight over spongy-hard flesh like nothing he'd ever known.

Riki gasped, brilliant spots of red high on his cheeks.

"Fuck, Katze." He murmured shakily.

And Katze knew Riki was getting overwhelmed. He carefully moved away; when Riki clutched at his cock helplessly, beating off fast and rough, Katze reconsidered.

He gently nudged Riki's hand off, soothing the reddened cock with his tongue. Katze understood the need for contact, the frustration of nerves NEEDING touch.

Riki was hot and trembling, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His eyes burned and he submitted to Katze's slowly quieting caresses without complaining. God his body needed more, clamouring for _fasterharder_ after three days of denial.

Katze was right to slow him down; at the moment he was licking along the Pet ring, trying to get his tongue under the constriction. It's metal was warm, heated by the blood flowing strong through the flesh beneath. Riki moaned, conflicting emotions bubbling up in his chest again.

He fisted Katze's hair, needing to get him away from the reminder of Iason.

"Suck my balls." Riki encouraged roughly.

And Katze did, learning them just as thoroughly as he had Riki's cock.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuck it didn't help at all.

Riki was going _insane_ , desire jabbing him in the gut until he felt it humming in his fucking teeth.

The ache in his cock-head would not go away, even with the absence of direct stimulation; Riki was leaking continuously, a lazy drift of shiny pre-come.

Riki unhappily pressed his dick against his belly with the heel of his hand, trying to breathe through the urge to jerk off while Katze tasted his sack.

Fuck.

Katze's hand joined his, kneading his cock firmly as the tongue-bath on his balls slowed.

Katze slowed some more, until he moved back up to lap the sticky fluid oozing out.

Riki was going out of his mind, fuuuuuucccckkkk.

He would have tried to beat off properly again, chasing an unattainable orgasm, but Katze didn't let him. Riki swore when Katze pulled their hands off his hard-on. Katze twisted their fingers together, doing the same to the other hand when Riki made some vague movement in the direction of his groin.

It was unbearable, being denied when he was this close. Riki wanted, Riki needed, Riki... _Fuck_!

Katze lay down heavily over his lover; pressed himself comfortingly over Riki as the mongrel let his control slide for a moment. Katze kept Riki's hands captured in his, using his body weight to contain Riki's primitive rutting movements as best he could.

Riki moaned lustfully and fought him, and yet... not really.

Riki wasn't actually trying to throw Katze off, the Castrate thought; it felt more like he was indulging in being restrained. He was getting so fucking horny, straining safely under Katze's strong body. Riki's fingers dug into the fine bones of Katze's wrists and his hips rocked uselessly, thighs clutching and releasing around Katze's splayed legs.

Riki's eyes were screwed shut and the _sounds_ he made, raw and torn to shreds...

Jupiter, Katze was getting sucked into Riki's desperation. He licked into the smaller man's mouth fiercely, trying to maintain a clear head.

Riki's long groan when his struggles squashed his burning dick beneath Katze's thigh brimmed with pain. Pain, yes, but... threaded through with satisfaction.

Katze shifted grimly, refusing to give Riki what he needed with a pounding heart.

Katze clenched his jaw hard.

Fuck, he shouldn't be getting this aroused by the sad little hitch in Riki's breath; he was no better than Iason!

It was as though they were both caught in a cloying cloud of lust. He couldn't even tell who was grinding against who anymore; the need to be hard rolled behind his ribs and Katze had to consciously readjust his position to eliminate friction that sent pleasurable sparks up his spine. Riki seemed content to test the soothing boundaries of Katze's implacable hold; it was much more difficult to hold _himself_ in frustrated unsatisfaction.

FUCK Katze wanted to get a hand on his own dick.

When Riki finally wore himself out, Katze remained smashed on top of him; he listened to the slowing thuds of the Pet's heart.

He buried his nose in Riki's hot neck, until Riki turned his head.

Eyes wide, Riki kissed him. Then he admitted guilelessly "Shit, I wanted to come!"

As if Katze hadn't known.

Katze stared back, responding seriously " Shit, _I_ wanted a hard-on!" He softened his pained grimace with a bright flash of smile.

Riki hadn't known though, or so it seemed. He blinked black eyes, processing the information.

Then he caught Katze off-guard, nearly managing to pull the fingers of his right hand free. Katze fumbled, barely able to catch his fore-arm and slamming their hands back on the mattress.

NO.

If he let Riki touch him, he would get hard. And if he got hard Riki would want to suck him. And if he did _that_ , Riki would get turned on again and no.

Just no.

Katze sucked on Riki's neck instead.

He was lulled into believing Riki was finally calm after a few minutes. Riki proved him wrong, an evil murmur in the delicate shell of Katze's ear. "You still want a boner."

Katze stared down, face impassive. He was keeping his breath light and he was very carefully NOT wriggling against his naked lover... How the fuck?

He arched an eyebrow, silently acknowledging the truth in Riki's statement and demanding explanations. Riki laughed quietly, finally admitting. "Your abs get all hard when you want an erection."

Katze stared down, stricken. Riki continued, proud of his observation. "Not that your abs aren't usually awesome..."

Katze swallowed. Riki noticed much more than Katze gave him credit for.

"You're _still_ doing it!" Riki whispered, a bit amused and a lot interested.

And fuck, it was true.

Now that Katze bothered to focus on himself, he realized his stomach was clenching at the crest of each successive wave of desire, a hint of friction as his soft dick rubbed against his underwear. Relaxing, then tight again. And again, rythmic contractions that were totally fucking useless.

Fuck.

Katze made himself stop, but it was extremely difficult.

Riki underneath him inflamed his senses. When Riki nibbled on his jawbone, desire spiked again and further proved Riki right.

Katze felt yet another spasm in his tummy, unable to dispel the tension that sucked his bellybutton in tight. His dick was still annoyingly flacid anyway. Irritated with himself, Katze lifted off Riki and rose jerkily to search for his pants.

He kept his back to Riki when he heard the sheets rustle, unable to bear the sight of his lover's pounding erection.He was not going to be jealous of a normal body, goddamnit.

And anyway, it wasn't as if Riki was any less frustrated than he was. Being too hard, or not being able to be hard at all; neither seemed better. Damn it.

Tucking himself into his pants, Katze's fingers wanted to linger on his cock. It took a surprising amount of control for him to zip up, mental urge to get off overpowering his sleeping handicapped body. His BRAIN was right on edge, even if his stupid dick wasn't.

Riki hugged himself to Katze's back, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Riki's arm curled around Katze's middle, fanned lightly over rock-hard abs. Fuck.

Katze sniffed hard, then blew a deliberate exhale; he was STILL unable to control his body's response. Damn it.

Riki's proximity only made the urge worse, so Katze hugged him tight one-handed, then stepped away.

His shirt was no longer on the floor; Katze frowned, then realized it was draped on Riki. Sleeves rolled up and barely reaching his thighs, fuck that was hot.

The dark mongrel moved to the door and Katze realized he had nothing to cover his torso anymore.

"Riki..." Katze complained. It was just like when he'd stolen Iason's tunic.

Riki ignored him, stepping into the hallway.

"Don't you have any fucking clothes of your own?" Katze tried to sound irritated.

"Nope!" Riki's skinny legs flashed as he walked faster.

"Only disgusting Pet things!" Riki added over his shoulder, flippant, when Katze failed to follow him.

When Riki turned sideways to motion Katze forward, his hard dick caught in the billowing shirt; poking dent, awkward fall of fabric.

Katze swallowed. Riki was putting a good face on things, but he was still barely in control.

Ears red, Katze shuffled down the corridor, shirtless.

If Riki could... So could Katze.

"You want everyone to see my pasty skin?" Katze called after Riki's disappearing form.

"Gonna traumatize the Furniture..." He grumbled.

Riki ignored him. Cal's lilting voice answered from the kitchen though. "I'm pretty sure it can't be worse than the corset, sir." The Furniture held a dishcloth, watching Katze huff by.

Cal smiled fondly, his heart twisting inside. He could see them through the balcony doors; Katze leaning against the wall stoic and still, Riki chewing his lip and bouncing his knee on the ledge.

Cal wished he could appease them, both of them.

He was pleased when Riki called for him, requesting that Cal set up the game room.

Yes.

No more bedroom play tonight.

Riki might crow and tease Katze about being better than him at billiards, but the truth was... he wasn't. He was no match for the lethal red-head, who for some reason did not give him any chances.

And it was fine like that, Cal thought.

Serving the fine black beer that most resembled the dreadful stout Riki liked from his slum days, Cal smiled at the ever-boastful Pet. The tall glass of sparkling white grape juice was for Katze.

And when Riki really did get lucky several games in, distracting Katze with a glimpse of long sleek thighs and bent-over butt then sinking in the black ball, his victory was all the more satisfying.

Cal happily lingered in the corner, watching the excited banter and occasional making out.

Just in case they needed something.

Neither man called him out on it. Maybe they knew _Cal_ needed something.

Companionship.

Cal almost wished Iason never came back.

Day three was most satisfying, despite the growing tension. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the reality of this verse crept back in. Next chapter is Iason POV...   
> xxx   
> FrenchCaresse


	8. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Iason is up to, shall we?

Day four had been long and full of bothersome negociations.

Iason stretched out, sitting at the foot of the richly embroidered bed.

He glanced at the silent action playing out almost life-size on the preposterous screen that took up most of the opposite wall.

Iason leaned back on his elbows, carefully tempering his body's reaction.

_Not now, not yet._

Blue eyes flicked to the door, then were drawn back to the screen.

Flexing white booted feet just barely provided enough distraction for Iason to suppress an erection.

_Not now, not yet._

Where was Raoul? Iason debated turning the television off, but the scene dragged him in, mesmerizing.

A smart triple-tap on the door sounded.

Finally! Iason had expected Raoul to check up on him at least fifteen minutes earlier.

With a wave, Iason made the image on-screen disappear.

"Enter."

Raoul strode into Iason's personal quarters, tall and strong in his purple tunic. It's style, with the massive shoulder pads and tight belt, matched Iason's red one.

Iason let his gaze linger, visually appreciating the other Blondie's perfect android body. It seemed Riki had opened his eyes to potential sexual partners in general; expanded Iason's view to include everyone, not only Pets.

"Iason, the Council Elders wait on us. Tonight is the feast they have prepared in your honor." Raoul's golden curls bounced and his sculpted eyebrows spoke of irritation.

"I am bored of those pompous fools." Iason declared, distracted by the heaviness of his penis.  _Not hard; not now, not yet._  But soon, oh so very soon.

Raoul was taking the bait most satisfactorily.

Raoul flashed a smile, his perfect features mischievous.

"I know. So am I."

Raoul moved to the bar, perusing it's contents idly. "Only one more day."

Iason had a plan. He had intentionally forced Raoul to join him, that much was clear to his friend. Might as well enjoy the lavish wines their hosts had readied while waiting for the trap to snap, Raoul reflected.

Iason reclined against the bed, wondering what was happening on the powered-off screen. His dick pulsed and Iason finally let it thicken.

_Not fully hard. Not now, not yet._

Iason shook the pale strands from his face, savoring the moment. He consciously indulged in a fantasy of rising and joining Raoul, of licking along that corded neck. What kind of sounds would his longtime companion make if Iason caressed those strong thighs?

Such shocking thoughts! Purposely daydreaming of forbidden sexual interactions between two Blondies? Iason would have blushed, if he had been physically able to.

Patience was needed.

_Not now, not yet._

Soon.

Raoul handed him a glass and for a moment, they both sipped quietly.

Raoul's green eyes evaluated, sharp and intelligent, despite his relaxed demeanor.

Iason forced himself to swallow despite the tightness in his throat. Damn Raoul, he had always shown a stubborn streak!

Iason's teeth clinked delicately against the glass when he took another quiet swallow, tasting absolutely nothing.

_Come on, Raoul, take the bait!_

Iason rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable in his own skin. Good god, Raoul was making him use every scrap of patience he had!

Raoul watched his friend, lazy pose like a taunt; Iason was clearly not intending to go anywhere soon.

The nonchalance was fake. Raoul knew his friend too well. Iason vibrated with tension, even if he was icily in control.

Raoul was interested despite a fearful plunge in his stomach; he was very much aware Iason was toying with him. He just didn't know to what end. The mystery made his pulse race and he used the excuse of looking at a truly dreadful painting to turn his back on Iason.

After a few more tense moments, Raoul gave in and asked the question Iason clearly wanted him to.

''And what might interest the First One in here? At least there will be nourishment at the feast. Unless you wish to enjoy the lovely decorations longer?''

Iason snorted.

His hosts did not share Iason's love of simple lines and pure decor. They were a people for whom less was not more; _more_  was more and there was no such thing as too much embellishment. Their suite of honor was a claustrophobic mess of sculpted wood, dulled gilding and ornate tapestry.

A sharp little thrill surprised Iason.

Finally!

Raoul was nicely set up; it was time to venture into unknown territory.

Iason motioned with gloved fingers, and the screen flicked back on again.

Iason did not say a word, hardly sparing a glance for the black-and-white image. It would be too easy to get absorbed again. No, for now Iason concentrated on Raoul, trepidation like champagne bubbles in his veins.

The Blondie stood by the bed, frowning as the image stabilized. 

''Pets?'' Raoul gestured with his wine glass, sounding bored. ''Surely our stuck-up dignitary hosts can procure entertainment if you request it.''

Iason did not answer, letting a minute flicker of disappointment mar his expression.

_Try again, Raoul._

Iason was confident his friend would get it. Soon.

Then, Iason would make his move.

_Not now, not yet._

Raoul focused his attention more carefully on the video. Iason was testing him...

The image was grainy, and too dark. Poor quality pornography. Two male Pets were engaged in enthusiastic rimming, the face of the dark-haired one buried in the pale ass of the other. The camera angle was less than ideal, off center and not focused on the genitals, and there was no sound.

Why on Eos would the First One want to view such a video?

Iason watched Raoul puzzle it out, eyebrows drawn down and wide mouth tight.

At that moment, the smaller Pet on screen pulled back; drew up to a kneeling position while pushing the hair off his forehead.

No.

It couldn't be...

Raoul squinted, trying to confirm his suspicion in spite of the meagre resolution. When Riki stretched, cock-ring clearly visible and laughing grin caught by the camera, Raoul tensed.

''Iason.'' Raoul warned, voice sharp. ''Tell me you did not.''

Iason calmly stared back, not at all trying to evade his friend's dissaproving glare. Hacking into his home system using the planet's primitive tech was actually quite an achievement.

''This is security footage from your own home.'' Raoul scolded.

''Yes.'' Iason acknowledged with a regal nod. ''Live-streaming." He added, raising his glass in a mock toast to the naked duo.

Raoul sighed.

''This unhealthy obsession has got to end, Iason." He began. "It will...'' Raoul cut off mid-tirade when the other person on screen suddenly shifted into clearer view. That peaked, scarred face was unique; instantly recognizable.

''Is that Katze?'' Raoul let disbelief tinge his voice. ''I thought he was cut.''

Iason was startled at how deeply he reacted to the sarcastic disgust. It was to be expected; Katze not a Pet, definately not a potential sex partner in Raoul's view and the state of his genitals was well known. There was no need to grow fiercely protective of his honor.

Iason hid his trouble well, answering with a light ''Riki has taken a fancy to him.''

Both Blondies watched silently as the men on screen crashed back onto the bed together. Riki brandished a slim dildo like a sword, poking Katze bluntly in the arm.

''It is... inappropriate... for them to be laughing like that during a Show.'' Raoul's voice was small.

On-screen, Katze rolled onto his back. His long fingers pushed into his hair and he seemed to be biting his lip. Riki settled between his legs, and then the camera's view was blocked from seeing the dildo enter Katze by it's placement near the ceiling.

Damn.

Raoul stifled curious frustration. He noted how Katze's hand hovered gracefully, limp yet somehow tight; Katze's fingers stretched convulsively, clutching empty air.

Raoul realized he wanted to know the sound that went with the involuntary movement.

Riki and Katze were kissing; Raoul could see Riki's elbow working the dildo in and out.

''It is not a Show.'' Iason whispered hoarsely, focused on the screen.

Riki pushed away, kneeling to watch where the dildo disappeared between Katze's splayed legs. Raoul's fingers twitched on his glass. He really wanted to see the penetration clearly too. This teasing was quite unacceptable. A Pet's pleasure belonged to his Master.

The grey image of Katze arched, an unfortunately placed pillow hiding all of his face but for the underside of his jaw. His body language spoke of abandonnement and pleasure, twisting in the sheets. It was hard to tell with the crappy lighting, but he did not seem to be erect.

Raoul swallowed hard.

Iason was staring at him, blue eyes sparkling mysterious. ''Katze is untouched. I shall most enjoy breaking him in when I return.''

He turned back to the screen, lounging back on his elbows.

''But...'' Raoul spluttered.

''Sit.'' Iason ordered, a sharp command.

Raoul sat. On the bed by Iason, instinctively. He was dazed, trying to process the unexpected turn of events and his own surprising interest in it.

''If it is not a Showing...'' Raoul trailed off, remembered his wine glass and took a healthy gulp.

''They are acting of their own initiative!'' Iason sounded pleased. ''I have absolutely no idea what they will do next!''

Iason smiled gleefully, eyes sparkling. ''They can be most creative."

Blue eyes suddenly burned into green. ''It is fascinating.''

Raoul stared at his friend, appalled.

Iason looked over at the screen, and let his thighs fall open a bit.

''Watch.'' He whispered. ''We are getting to the good part.''

And Raoul watched, unease at encouraging Iason and unwilling appreciation at the voyeurism swirling heavy in his gut.

Iason's face was tense, laser-sharp focus on his playthings.

On screen, Katze was still helplessly sprawled with the dildo in his ass, but Riki was now stroking a fine steady rythm up his lover's dick with his other hand. Raoul wondered if the toy vibrated; it was impossible to tell from this far away. He really regreted the absence of sound.

Katze's head rose up to stare at Riki and the camera afforded them a partial view of his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

For a few silent minutes, both Blondies watched, enraptured, as Riki coaxed an orgasm from Katze.

''Watch.'' Iason repeated, a hungry eager sound, when Riki leaned back on his knees.

The mongrel was not to Raoul's taste, unlike Katze, but there was no denying he wore lust well. His muscular body shone in the dim light and he trailed the dildo in a slow curve down his abs to his cock.

He was hard.

Extremely hard.

Riki's hand fisted around his cock and beside Raoul, Iason stilled.

Raoul's chest tightened too.

Iason had stopped breathing in anticipation, and he was literally oozing arousal. Raoul swallowed again.

Damn Iason, for making him see his friend vulnerable like this. Raoul was having a hard time filling his lungs too, caught up in the intimacy of the moment and brimming with heavy longing. He could not even say if he ached for Iason, or for Katze, or for the pleasantly uncomplicated show of his own Pets.

_Not now, Not yet, Riki._ Iason ordered silently.

Riki did not dissapoint him.

Riki did not try to get himself off. In fact he hardly stroked; just fondled himself a bit until Katze sat up, saying something that made him laugh.

Riki smiled and ran his hands over his own face. They kissed for a few minutes, kneeling in the middle of the bed.

Then Riki dropped dramatically onto his back, resting with his chest heaving and Katze rubbed his shoulders. His dick throbbed, unattended. Raoul winced in sympathy.

Finally, Riki rolled over and got up. He absently soothed his erection, petting it in long strokes like one would pet a cat. Then the camera caught a last view of his naked ass-cheeks as he exited the room.

Iason waved the screen dark as Katze followed.

Iason smiled, smugly tense. One of his gloved hands rested lightly on his middle. Raoul frowned, irritably shaking the curl of golden hair from his eye.

For a human, resting a hand gently on one's belly right above the navel was innocent. But Raoul was Blondie, built from the same mold as Iason. He had no doubt that Iason's formidable cock pulsed right under his seemingly inoffensive fingers.

Iason finally shook himself free of the lustfull spell, and turned his attention to Raoul. His friend's gaze was trained on Iason's hand, rising and falling gently with his breathing.

Fuck, caught.

Not that he minded. The storm of arousal was too intense to ignore at the moment, and anyway, it was time to see what Raoul would do.

Ever daring, Raoul called Iason out on his inappropriate gesture. Iason was pretty sure another Blondie would have feigned ignorance.

''Iason!'' Raoul exclaimed, staring pointedly, but his voice was too rough.

Iason carefully moved his hand off his erection; the pounding arousal multiplied excrutiatingly without the contact.

Slowly, deliberately, Iason curled his hand into a fist and took a deep shuddery breath.

Raoul, or perhaps the trained doctor in him, accurately read the intensity of his physical discomfort.

Jupiter, he was turned on by watching Pets play!

''Iason...'' Raoul sounded puzzled now, and his eyes were sympathetic, gentle.

Iason let the mask drop then; let the intensity of his want and lust and love write themselves all over his face for Raoul to see.

Raoul gasped, and he leaned forward.

His real intent was unknown, and Iason did not care.

''Kiss me'' he urged.

After a heartwrenching hesitation, Raoul did; his lips remained soft and gentle and his eyes wide open. Golden curls pooled into platinum ones, shiny blonde waterfall, until Raoul pulled back shakily.

Then he kissed Iason again, unprompted: a wondering yet insistent contact, not quite reaching tongue-sharing but coming close.

Iason gave, letting Raoul guide the kiss. He clutched at the coverlet, double handfuls to keep himself in check and not scare Raoul away by groping him inappropriately. He forced his body to remain lounging, heavy and passive. Iason did not attempt to make Raoul deepen the kiss like he would have done with Riki.

It was not a surprise, though, that Raoul was an excellent kisser. His kisses were strong.

Confident.

He was Blondie. He knew just as well as Iason how to enflame passion.

When Raoul pulled back, Iason watched him through heavy eyes. He licked over his lip, tasting wine and Raoul; then he pushed the soft twist of falling hair back behind Raoul's ear like he'd wanted to do so often before.

Raoul blinked sleepily. His strong hand gently touched Iason's sleeve and something dark splintered deep in Iason's eyes.

Iason firmly took Raoul's wrist and pushed it down his body.

Raoul gasped, allowing Iason to trap his gloved hand near the high waist-band of his white pants; right on the hard throbbing heat of Iason's bulge.

A little sound caught in Iason's throat, agonized want, but he did nothing else except for removing his own hand.

Raoul kept his trembling hand on Iason's cock, drinking in the flex and push, the quiver in his abs.

Roaoul did not turn away. He stared at his friend as Iason let his head fall back, completely undone.

What Raoul saw scared him. Hurt him.

He saw desire.

He saw obsession.

He saw lust.

He saw... feelings.

''Lies.'' Iason murmured. ''It's all lies.''

"Jupiter is... " Iason arched up to kiss an unresponsive Raoul. ''We are no different than the humans. There is so much potential, when we allow freedom of choice.''

Iason turned his head, calm aristocratic profile at odds with the body straining at his control.

''We are chained only by ourselves.'' Iason continued, voice gritty.

His cock jumped,  _hard_ , insistent under Raoul's palm.

''Riki could have cum,'' Iason confided, licking into Raoul's neck. Raoul's head swam. He had seen the desire branded on Iason's Pet's face.

''But then why..." He started, trailing off. It made no sense.

Iason laughed. "Riki has my ring on. It is not activated, but he does not know this. He has not tried to push the boundaries. He is chained by illusion, held back by his own certainety." Iason's fingers circled Raoul's ear, where the sim-patch was. It created a skittery-itchy feeling, making him shiver.

''We Blondies are Jupiter's. And we are just like Riki. Chained by rules and traditions. We could be so much more, if we pushed the boundaries...''

Raoul shuddered, heart cracking.

" _Iason_..." Anguished, he peered into his friend's eyes, seeing no remorse. Only resigned determination and leashed passion.

''If you only knew!'' Iason said sadly. He brushed Raoul's hand off, and Raoul bit back a complaint.

The First One gracefully rose to a standing position.

He smoothed down his tunic, hiding his erection.

And just like that, it seemed nothing was wrong. A soft smile on his lips, perfectly put together, Iason gathered their forgotten wine-glasses.

The feel of Iason's forbidden desires still burned Raoul's palm, and his lips craved more kisses.

"Come." Iason beckoned politely. "A feast awaits us."

Raoul stood, but he couldn't instantly gather the control to hide all the roiling emotion from his friend.

Fuck Iason, merrily steamrolling to his demise.

Raoul couldn't even bear to think of what would happen when Jupiter found out how far her Favorite Child had fallen. Raoul ached, actually physically hurt at the thought of having to erase his best friend's personality.

And now his dick was annoying, just as hard as Iason's.

Iason moved back to him, once more pushing the rogue lock of hair back.

He wrapped large hands around Raoul's strong biceps.

"Do not be sorry for me." He urged Raoul, just like he had with Katze.

"It is my choice."

Raoul pushed him away,  _growling_  at the First One.

Iason wisely gave him space, waiting quietly by the door.

Raoul managed to force himself to superficial calm, but it was extremely draining.

Iason might selfishly claim his right to choose; Raoul almost hated him for it. It might be Iason's decision.

But it would destroy them all.

Day four ended with a feast, one that Raoul did not taste.

Every dish was ashes in his mouth, the world crumbling around the shining supernova of Iason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. What did you think of Raoul?
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	9. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for a reason. Please heed the warnings.

Day five began with Iason informing Katze he was returning that very night.

Fuck.

Katze didn't know if he was ready. Not that it mattered.

Iason was coming back tonight.

Day five continued with Riki showing up in his office around four o'clock. The Pet dropped a brown paper bag on Katze's desk, who immediatly protested he'd already had lunch.

Riki shushed him mid-sentence. It was a lie anyway; Katze certainly couldn't eat with his stomach all twisted in knots of nervous apprehension.

Iason was coming back tonight!

Katze peered into the bag, eyes narrowing uneasily. The silicone butt-plug was kinda scary; matte black, it made everything real.

Iason was coming back tonight!

"Katze. Wear it!" Riki urged. "Iason will be impatient when he comes back, we'd better make sure you're at least a little prepped. You have no idea how Iason can be when he's waited too long... "

The look on Riki's face was closer to longing than terror, Katze thought.

Riki pushed the bag closer to Katze.

"Put it in _now_. When Iason arrives, take it out and cleanse before joining us."

Katze stared at him, hesitating. Wear his first butt-plug at work? That was the kind of whacked out plan Riki might attempt!

But there was no denying the underlying logic. Memories of sterile gauze turning red turned Katze's stomach to ice.

Riki was still trying to convince him. "You've gotta do it, Kat. Seriously. Iason's cock is massive, man. I don't want you getting hurt..."

Riki's concern was heart-warming. Katze smiled gently, feeling all mushy-affectionate.

A sudden thought struck Katze. Was Riki following his own advice?

Katze cocked his head, trying to see through the fabric of Riki's jeans.

"Are you..." He asked.

"No." Riki fidgeted. "I'm not sure if Iason wants me looser, sometimes he..." Riki's fingers adjusted his dick in his pants, pushing along the crease of his thigh. Katze's eyes remained glued there. Riki was hard already.

Fuck.

Riki continued his explanation. "I'm already too turned on after a week without cumming. I couldn't handle a plug too, not when I'm like this."

Katze bit the inside of his cheek.

Until his eyes watered.

Because fuck, he wanted to move closer and do something stupid like drop to his knees and taste poor Riki's cock-head.

Riki was still spewing words. "I don't usually need, I can... Iason will probably give me at least a couple fingers first, I..."

His confused explanation ended when Riki abruptly snapped his mouth shut.

Riki pushed the bag closer to Katze with a crinkle that was much much too loud. "But you... Seriously, Kat, you should prep. I'm not joking, dude!" Riki warned.

His long lashes hid his black eyes, slow calculating gaze like a smooth caress down Katze's front before he ran right back out of the office.

Fuck.

...

The butt-plug was interesting, and yet...not. Katze blushed a furious red when he walked back to his office wearing it. He was ridiculous; none of his employees had a clue their boss had a sex toy up his ass. Katze had to steel himself to move normally anyway, fighting a ridiculous urge to make a dash for it.

Once the inital novelty wore off, though, wearing a plug was almost disappointingly easy to hide.

Katze was quite adept at ignoring his body. Hunger, pain, the _fullness_ of the plug... It was all the same; just like every other ache or discomfort he had known through the years.

Katze was easily able to ignore the toy's presence, getting a surprisingly productive amount of work done.

It was just a matter of sitting the right way, of distributing his weight carefully. Because yes, the stimulation could push intense sensation through him; enough to make Katze daydream of just closing his eyes and finding out exactly how pleasurable it could be.

No.

Not today, he reminded himself. Perhaps another time, not at work.

Katze caught himself rocking unconsciously as time crept by, making the hard mass shift in just the right way. And if he _clenched_ strongly, Katze could feel it move inside and it made his dick twitch.

Katze carefully placed his hair and took a sip of water, concentrating on the endless columns of numbers in his report. It bought him another thirty minutes, before he realized his hips were rocking again.

And fuck, his dick was wet!

Not really hard, but kinda... Plump. Which was more than he had ever experienced without touching it.

And wet, undoubtedly wet.

He could _feel_ it.

Shit!

Unable to help himself, Katze glanced at the half-open door. He fumbled for his belt, getting the button of his pants undone. He didn't expose himself fully, but he rapidly wiggled his fingers inside until they skimmed warm skin.

Katze stared in wonder at the shiny slick painting them when he quickly pulled his hand out. Fuck.

Katze was leaking pre-cum, a butt-plug up his ass at work!

Staring at the blank piece of wall visible through the door, Katze furtively sucked the arousal off his fingers; a small lick, then a helpless dirty shove of fingers that made him moan.

Fuck!

Katze fumbled to redo the clasp of his belt; then he sat quietly for a moment, waiting for his heart to quit speeding quite so much.

Time to get Iason from the space-port.

Katze ignored how his hands trembled, setting off with his characteristic brisk stride even if it made the plug rub maddeningly in his ass cleft.

Iason was coming back.

It was time.

The cigarette was all bluster; it gave off an impression of serenity but Katze was deeply fucked.

...

Mercifully, Iason didn't seem to want to handle business on the silent ride back in the aircar.

He had nodded at Katze, face impassive and half-hidden by his reflective glasses.

Katze had bowed politely to Raoul Am, pressing his lips together in a thin unhappy line as the toy _shifted_ in just the right way. Fuck. Katze blinked at the fireworks of pleasure fizzing in his belly.

Not the right moment, God, really not the right moment.

Raoul Am bared his teeth back in answer, more a furious grimace than any sort of smile; then he stalked to his own car, throwing a good night at Iason like a punch. Katze noted Raoul's unusually agressive behavior, but he couldn't concentrate enough to analyze the implications.

Iason didn't seem bothered, sinking into the back seat and simply ordering "Home."

The drive was quiet, and Katze was pretty sure Iason did not know about the plug.

Or the wetness still seeping steadily from his dick.

Probably not.

Long straight hair catching on the fabric of the seat, Iason was completely closed off, absolutely unreadable.

Katze experienced a brief moment of panic when Iason ordered him to follow to his apartment. No! That was not the plan! Katze was supposed to go home, remove the plug, do what he needed and then return to Iason's. At least that was Riki's plan!

There was nothing to be done, though, except to follow Iason sullenly with his hands in his pockets and his asshole throbbing.

Fuck.

Iason was back.

...

Upon entering his apartment, Katze on his heel, the first thing Iason noticed was Riki.

Kneeling in the hallway, the dark mongrel was properly decked out as a Pet. A thin leather harness criss-crossed his chest; matching cuffs circled his wrists and ankles. He was naked except for black sheer panties; the slump of his dick was visible through the fabric, a dark spot broadcasting pent-up arousal.

His hands clutched his thighs, fingertips digging in nervously but his whole body was loose.

Waiting.

Obedient.

Iason cleared his throat, but he couldn't find his voice. He shoved his sunglasses up into his hair, drinking in the spectacle of his beloved Pet.

"Master." Riki's voice was shaky, too much repressed emotion bubbling up.

So beautiful in submission.

Katze watched the exchange, hanging back and feeling uncomfortably like the third wheel he was. Their connection was palpable; this was more than a simple Pet relationship.

Iason took two quick steps forward, then he bent and fluidly dragged Riki up by the throat.

"Have I finally made a proper Pet out of you?" He breathed.

Katze twisted his hands at the tender fondness bleeding through Iason's tone.

Definately so much more than light Pet games.

Fuck.

The pair were almost motionless, Iason's red cape hanging heavy to his ankles, sleek curtain of blonde to his waist. He held Riki at arms-length, one-handed; easy demonstration of unnatural Android strength. Riki was all naked skin and black straps; so so much tanned skin, long toes clinging desperately at the polished floor.

Riki kept his gaze down, obedient; his hand rose instinctively to grip Iason's strong fore-arm.

Gloved fingers tightened when Riki didn't answer, but Riki's reaction surprised Katze.

When his breath was choked off, Riki did not fight; he simply dangled in Iason's grip, eyes closed.

Riki's face slowly colored as the seconds ticked off. His chest heaved on a deep breath, quickly cut off, when Iason allowed him a scrap of air after what felt like an eternity.

Riki's face flushed, and Katze could see white points in his throat where Iason's fingers were digging into the skin of his neck. Riki quivered visibly, as his lungs burned and the urge to breathe blended with the ache of banked lust in his groin.

Iason finally let him have two good breaths of sweet sweet air and Riki held his Master's intense stare.

_Yes. God yes._

Iason's fingers closed again and Riki made a sound that nailed Katze right in the gut; a choked little gasp. Now his eyes were wide wide wide and streaming; his mouth gaped open, chest working uselessly under the harness.

Yet he hung easily from Iason's hand, and Katze saw only peace in both of them.

When Riki's eyes started to grow unfocused and his twitching turned to more of a slump, Iason suddenly turned them around to face Katze. Riki croaked grateful breaths, purring happily in Iason's arms as he was hugged to a hard chest. Iason's hand never left his Pet's throat, circled under his jaw. His other hand pressed over Riki's middle, feeling the heaving strain of his ribcage and possibly grinding a Blondie dick against his back.

"Suck him." Iason ordered and his voice was filled with shards of glass, as though he was the one being choked.

Riki got another three good lungfuls before Katze sank to his knees, coat flaring as he fumbled to free his friend from panties that clung hopelessly.

Fuck, Riki was hard; so fucking purple, _throbbing_ , with his balls already tight and aching when Katze got his dick out.

The smell of him made Katze groan, and he swallowed Riki's cock without hesitation. Iason's fore-arm rippled under his fine clothing, iron fingers clenching again and Riki melted against Iason's front while his meager reserves of oxygen burned out.

Katze was sucking his cock so well and it was all too much. Riki could feel the orgasm shimmering _right there_ , and his chest strained for a scrap of air. His vision spun and his ears buzzed and his dick pounded.

Riki could sense Iason was going to let him breathe, his fingers loosening already and... NO.

Riki pressed a trembling hand over Iason's, found the energy to push his fingers in tight.

 _No_. So close, so _damn_ close. Not now, not yet.

Iason frowned behind him, Riki just knew it, elegant eyebrows disapproving. But he resettled his fingers and did not give his Pet the air he so desperately needed.

Riki was keening, a high pitiful sound from somewhere behind his ribs and he arched. Tension coiled and coiled and coiled with every second passed his limit Riki endured; exhilerating rush of adrenaline. Katze's mouth on his dick felt purely amazing.

Riki shuddered; once, twice, vision darkening as unconsciousness crept in and suddenly it was too much for Iason.

"Cum." He ordered, removing his hand.

Riki's head fell heavily forward and his mouth opened.

Blessed breath rushed into Riki's lungs with a sound broken and jagged; his body convulsed, filling Katze's mouth with a week of pent up seed.

Katze gave in to his body's urges. He allowed himself to sink down, riding the heel of his foot; pushed firmly against the butt-plug as the taste of jizz flooded his mouth. Katze's quiet gasps of pleasure went unnoticed; it was difficult to make himself stop when Riki began to calm down.

Extremely difficult.

As Riki had noticed, Katze's entire lower body clenched hard with want and at first his hips rolled in short restless moves out of his control. A quick glance up showed Iason's strained expression; clearly he was as affected as Katze.

That helped, somehow.

When Riki stopped shivering, Iason easily shifted his grip to cradle him to his shoulder.

"Excuse us, we need a moment." He politely informed Katze with a voice deep and rough. "You may use the guest washroom."

Which, yeah, solved that particular issue.

Fuck, did Iason know about the butt-plug?

More than the simple preoccupation of maybe getting caught though, the haunted look in Iason's eyes stayed with Katze all through his preparations.

...

Iason was sitting alone in the dark living room when Katze emerged.

The Blondie was staring blankly at the mesmerizing lights of Eos through the floor-to-ceiling windows. His sunglasses were gone, as was his cape and gloves. There was something vulnerable about his forlorn expression; maybe it was the way his wine-glass angled dangerously close to spilling, forgotten in limp fingers.

Prim features turned to Katze, washed in muted color from the landscape outside. He motioned the castrate closer.

Iason looked... Tired.

Katze couldn't bring himself to sit by his Master on the couch. It was too formal, and just... _wrong_ with Katze not wearing a shirt. The red-head settled for kneeling by Iason as he had done when role-playing. It was easier like this, when he could evade direct eye-contact.

Iason smiled, settling his wine glass on the floor. He pressed a warm hand to the side of the Castrate's face until Katze docilely laid his head on Iason's knee.

Katze sighed at the soothing caresses to his hair. His pale neck curved, graceful and enticing.

Silently, Iason enjoyed playing with soft auburn hair. Tension bled from both of them, until Iason spoke softly.

"Riki... Riki does not know what he asks, sometimes."

Katze simply listened to Iason's confession, warmed by his trust. Iason's lazy fingers were soothing him deliciously boneless.

"He... Riki pushes, when any self-preserving Pet would bend."

Katze closed his eyes, that dull ache from the ugly aftermath of Iason's loss of control flaring.

Victim-blaming did not excuse Iason.

And yet, Riki's words haunted Katze too. A grimly triumphant. _He will kill me... And it will kill him_.

Katze basked in Iason's touch, comforting them both.

Knots.

Stupid intricate knots looping all of them together.

Iason.

Riki.

Katze.

Raoul, to a certain extent.

Even quiet Cal.

They were all fucked by the unbearable attraction between a Blondie and a mongrel.

...

**Breath-play is insanely stupid and dangerous. Leave it for fantasies and messed-up Blondies. Play safe.**

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered the ending to this chapter at the last minute. Iason and Katze needed comforting. And now my draft for the next chapter does not flow... But I am convinced this is the right decision. I will not have access to the internet for a few days, expect a longer delay before the next chapter. Sorry for the cock-block. I promise to make it up to you!


	10. Empowered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to write this chapter. It kept stalling, awkward and not flowing right.
> 
> I had to take a step back and realize I was trying to force a happy, tender first time for Katze. 'cause man, he deserves a break. But yeah. I was trying to wrangle Iason into behaving, which worked about as well as you can imagine. This was throwing Riki off and THEN I realize it was also disrespectful to Katze who is hardly a wilting lily. Finally, I gave up and just let the characters run with it. This story skates too close to canon Ai No Kusabi to be fluffy. sigh.
> 
> Rated very M.
> 
> Dedicated to PrincessofThor.

Katze knew his rest with Iason was coming to an end by the gradual tension in the strong thigh beneath his cheek. Iason was not fidgeting.

No.

His breaths remained deep and even, his fingers soothing. But he was  _coiling_ , Katze could feel it; a slow and inevitable winding like a spring ready to snap. Iason's urges impossibly transfered to his servant and it  _ached,_ somewhere deep inside Katze.

He fought it, made his body stay loose and uncurled his hands.

Katze clung to his own little quiet time with Iason, on his knees and kinda missing the diffuse stimulation of the plug.

Iason was surprisingly patient; he seemed to be in no hurry to get back to action.

Nerves strumming,  _together_ , they savored the shared moment in spite of the bittersweet ache of rising lust. Or maybe amplified by it, every gentle touch and small shiver at odds with roaring instincts, poignant and fragile.

Inevitably, Iason eventually had enough.

Shaking the hair from his face, he sat up straighter, cleared his throat.

"Best return to the bedroom now." Iason's fine voice was poised as always, precisely modulated.

"Riki has been crying for at least ten minutes. I want him coherent enough to fuck you."

Just like that, Iason stated indecent impossibilities; uncaring of the violent clench in Katze's stomach his words caused.

"Wait, what! Riki is crying... How do you know.. Why?" Katze blurted before he could stop himself.

_Shit, Iason wanted Riki to fuck him._

Iason laughed, dark filthy chuckle that slithered down Katze's spine.

"What did you make of our interaction earlier?" he questioned.

Katze gulped, holding Iason's stare.

"Riki was... topping from the bottom." Katze answered slowly. He was pretty sure that was what Iason was really asking. Not whether Katze liked it.

"It was hot." He tacked on anyway, just in case.

Katze had gotten turned on, and Iason fucking knew it; he'd seen Katze helplessly riding the plug.

Iason smiled, lips curling in satisfaction. He stood, suddenly towering over Katze.

"Riki needed to be shown his place after that little stunt. Even if we all enjoyed it."

Katze floundered to his feet too, finding himself too close to the Blondie. He kept his mouth shut, a hard unhappy line.

Iason knew him, though, and he ordered "Speak."

Katze took a deep breath, working up the courage to argue with his Master. Fuck, he could smell Iason, the cool scent of ozone on his tongue like a whisper.

"It's... I do not think Riki was doing it on purpose." Katze tentatively advanced.

Iason nodded agreeably, making his hair swish. "No. Riki was very worked up after a week of repressing himself. I agree that he directed me involuntarily."

"Still." Iason continued. "It is unacceptable."

Iason's head turned toward the bedroom, as though he could see through the walls.

"I installed a wondeful little device in Riki's ass before I left him; an automated inflatable plug that uses our nanotechnology, increasing in size by slow increments."

Fuck. Katze's eyes widened in surprise.

Damn Iason. He sounded so  _satisfied_ , almost proud.

"It is quite a sophisticated accessory, containing multiple sensors for muscle contraction, temperature, blood flow; all the necessary parameters to detect a nearing orgasm."

Iason traced a hand under Katze's hairless jaw, made him look up into unreadable blue. "I have programmed it to stop stimulation and hold Riki on the brink of relief while it stretches him."

Katze blinked. A coil of heat unfurled in his stomach; he couldn't imagine the plug he'd used  _growing inside_ _him_  and then keeping him right on edge, fuck. Katze wished Iason would kiss him.

"A most effective invention, I must say." Dark shadows cut across Iason's high cheekbones. Katze really wanted to be kissed.

"Riki has been crying quietly for a while now." Iason whispered, and Katze recognized the grate in his tone. Iason was aroused.

Iason's ears were much more sensitive than Katze's human ones. It was so, so...  _Blondie_  to casually relax with Katze while listening to Riki being tortured in the next room.

Fuck, Katze really really wanted to be kissed.

Katze stepped back, putting some distance between them before he did something stupid. Like mack on an Elite, fuck.

Iason smirked, nonchalantly.

A long finger curled unnoticed in Katze's belt loop.

Iason jerked and Katze stumbled forward hard, slamming into his strong body. One of Iason's thighs found it's way between Katze's and he bit down a groan.

Iason groped Katze's ass, one-handed. His other hand ran up Katze's naked side, then moved between his shoulder-blades.

Katze clutched Iason's shirt, head bowed. His mouth fell open when Iason ran a proprietary hand down his back, pushing him closer.

Fuck.

The large hand in the middle of Katze's ass splayed, grabbing both cheeks at once. Iason's fingers squeezed, digging into the meat of Katze's small ass and grinding his dick forward against...

Fuck.

That was Iason's cock against his stomach. So fucking hard, god, how did the Blondie even stand it?

A tiny gasp escaped Katze, weak little sound of need that blended with Iason's soft moan. Iason's thumb traced light lines on the soft skin of Katze's lower back.

"You were good, both of you. All week. Riki didn't even take you while I was gone."

Absolute certainety, confirming Katze's suspicions.

"You were watching." Katze's voice was steadier than he felt. It made sense that Iason had kept an eye on his precious Pet.

Katze's nose pressed into the high collar of Iason's shirt. Fuck, Iason smelled good.

Iason suddenly manhandled him; flipped them around so Katze was braced against the couch and Iason's erection was rubbing against his ass. Katze allowed it.

He was dizzy now, thinking about how soon he would be losing his virginity. With Iason of all people, after all those lonely years of longing.

It wan't that he treasured his virginity or anything. He hadn't been saving himself intentionally. That was so cliche, much too hopelessly romantic for someone as pragmatic as Katze. It had just... happened.

Once the deed was done, though, Katze wouldn't ever be able to go back. The thought was a terrifying one.

Katze dug his fingers into the solid back of couch. The fabric was coarse, pulling under his fingernails. This was real.

Iason's hand groped ruthlessly, clutched the front of Katze's pants until a sound almost like a hiccup escaped the red-head at the rough treatment.

Iason grunted again, gentled to fondling that made Katze's dick start to wake up. "Still can't get hard unless someone plays with it, yes?"

Katze bit his lip, cheeks burning. The pleasant feeling of Iason working him to erection distracted him from a flood of shame. Iason didn't sound judgemental, humming a bit as he got Katze good and hard and  _fuck_  he'd just licked Katze's neck.

"It is inconvenient." And Katze hardly remembered what the Blondie was speaking of, hips pushing in tiny circles. Forward into Iason's grip, backward against his erection.

"Something must be done to remedy that, I shall look into it."

Katze scowled, unable to think clearly enough and decide if he was pleased by Iason's promise or pissed off by his certainety Katze wanted to be  _repaired_.

For a few minutes more, Iason continued to toy with Katze. Katze locked his elbows and hung his head, wishing Iason would remove his pants. He was unused to the constriction of a boner stuck in the tight confines of clothing and fuck, he wanted them off.

Iason laughed softly, nuzzling his ear when Katze hesitantly reached a hand down and flipped his pant's button through it's slot.

Iason's hand closed over Katze's and placed it back on the couch.

Warning.

Iason was in charge.

Chastised, Katze sucked his stomach in and jiggled his leg a bit, trying vainly to get comfortable.

Fuck, this was worse. Now Iason's hand rested over his on the couch and his other hand was still on Katze's hip. The Blondie's dick pushed hard into the back of his thigh.

"I am pleased you behaved." Iason repeated, picking up his earlier conversation. Katze's head spun at the heat pouring off Iason, all along his backside.

"Pleased..." Iason rumbled. "And impatient, after a week."

And Katze's stomach dropped out because fuck, Iason was watching them and he surely didn't... Blondies didn't masturbate any more than castrates did.

Suddenly, Iason cupped Katze's skull and twisted his head; yanked Katze's neck around for a sloppy kiss.

" I shall allow Riki to warm you up for me, since you were smart enough to wait."

Katze shuddered, nerves thrumming with danger.

He heard the implied warning, a tendril of ice-cold dread at the possible consequences had they given in creeping through the brush-fire of SHIT  _Riki was going to fuck him after all!_

Iason was Blondie. He could kill Katze in an instant. The rush of adrenaline was like a crackling jolt of electricity, fight or flight response kicking alive with a roar. Fuck, what was Katze thinking, letting a deadly half-human robot handle him?

Katze took a shuffling step to the side, wanting to pull away, but not quite daring.

Iason's hands tightened around him.

So Katze stayed right where he was, hanging in Iason's arms until the lust eroded the fear.

The Blondie ran his hands everywhere except where Katze needed; teasing a nipple, pressing to Katze's lower belly, fuck.

Katze submitted to being mauled by Iason, breath stuttering and forcing himself to be still. Fuck fuck. The icy spike of fear melted, until only  _want_  and  _need_  and  _please_  remained.

The Blondie was breathing down his nape, ruffling fine hairs and he was driving Katze out of his mind.

"What do you want? " Iason whispered seductively.

Katze swallowed; tried to gather scattered wits and decide the best answer. Should he ask to go to Riki now? Earlier, he'd been dying for a kiss. Would Iason suck him if he asked? And he was losing his erection, again, fuck he needed to be touched. The teasing that worked with Riki was just not effective on him.

"No." Iason growled, making his servant's stomach tighten. "Stop  _thinking_. What do you  _want?_ "

And Katze groaned helplessly because fuck, that was Iason's naked hand in his pants, grabbing his half hard cock and thumbing the wet at the slit.

"I . Ah. I." Katze arched, chest tight and distracted be the nudge of Iason's dick at his back.

"What do you want?" Iason whispered again, smiling as he pinched a tight nipple and Katze shuddered in his arms. The Blondie was playing dirty and fuck he enjoyed it.

Katze was a challenge, and Iason had the feeling that if the red-head really wanted to fight the sensations overwhelming him, he could. It made finding the right moves to break him even more interesting.

Iason twisted his wrist, changing up the stimulation on Katze's cock. The red-head's ragged pants were most erotic, whipping fire through Iason's already painful erection.

For a second, Iason slipped.

He grabbed Katze firmly, grinding against him in just the way he needed to relieve the immense need to fuck. Decisive twists that felt so good and  _of course_  the red-head immediately noticed Iason was moving to pleasure himself rather than Katze.

Katze moaned for the first time, real and uninhibited and fuck. Damn all his plans; Iason was going to take Katze right here, NOW.

Iason had forgotten his question when the strained answer came.

"I want, god, I want to suck you." Katze got out. Fuck, he could feel Iason's hair brushing along the outside of his arms.

Katze's answer stopped Iason in his tracks. It jolted him from the slide into decadence; the unexpected data brought his android brain back into action.

Katze spoke the absolute truth, Iason was certain of it. The ex-Furniture was squirming in his arms; he hadn't stopped shivering since Iason had started touching him. His plea to suck Iason was completely unanticipated.

Iason sucked on his servant's shoulder, working it out. Adding another piece to the incomplete puzzle that was Katze.

Katze's responses were fascinating, so different from Riki's.

It was not that he was boringly pliant like the Academy pets. But he was quite obviously much more naturally inclined to be submissive than Riki. It was inevitable, bred into him during Furniture training.

His intelligence and curiosity had allowed him to rise past his nature to lead the Black-Market. But once Katze allowed his keen mind to rest and gave in to the sensations Iason created, the fundamental truth remained.

Katze placed his Master's needs before his own.

And though he could be quite stubborn, Katze was generally more measured and manageable than Riki. It was refreshing for Iason and made him a pleasant bed partner.

Katze took. Gladly. He didn't request.

Iason was positive that Riki's response to his generous offer would have been an arrogant "Suck me!". Katze might tremble and ache, but what he wanted was to pleaure Iason.

Huh.

While he still could, Iason stepped back, releasing Katze. Watched how the dealer bent over the couch, skin pulling tight over his ribs as his breathing hitched.

"Bedroom then." Iason's voice was the ghost of his usual posh tone, scraped rough by desire.

The raw look Katze sent Iason, shining honest through his hair, made the Blondie take a hasty step back before he gave in and grabbed him again.

Once it was clear Iason meant what he said, Katze put himself back together surprisingly fast. Riki would surely have fussed and whined at being dropped after being worked over like that.

Not Katze.

Katze straightened gracefully and Iason watched, fascinated, as he ran a hand through his tumbled locks. He seemed relieved to be able to breathe again, licking at his bottom lip. Craving a cigarette probably. His rosy pale nipples called to Iason, pebbled on the flat planes of his hairless chest.

Within seconds, Katze's dazed expression was replaced by his usual guarded intelligence. Katze knew Iason was watching him, and he returned the appreciation shyly. It was most endearing.

Iason matter-of-factly adjusted his dick in his pants, long fingers plucking at straining fabric.

Katze stared, red creeping down his neck. Iason wanted to feel the heated skin on his tongue.

With a sharp breath, Iason turned to walk down the hall; a beat later, Katze's measured footsteps followed.

Iason stopped walking just outside his bedroom door, frowning.

From this close, Katze could make out some of the muffled sounds Riki made.

"Too late." Iason shook his hair out and touched a hand to his dick.

"Riki is too far gone, now. He will need an orgasm if he is to fuck you."

Iason sounded politely chagrined, as if he was discussing an unexpected rainfall that forced a change of plans. He did not wait for Katze to respond, entering his bedroom.

Katze followed, with a belly full of lust and an uneasy feeling squirming in his chest. He worried his lower lip with straight white teeth.

Fuck, the room smelled like sex.

Riki was bound to the bed, in a position Katze was honestly surprised he was capable of holding easily.

Riki was bent right in half, shoulders digging into the mattress and ass up in the air. His knees were on either side of his face, ankles trailing black rope to hidden loops in the bed's frame. Short-fingered hands were curled around the rope stretching his arms in the opposite direction.

Riki was  _totally_  wrecked, flying on endorphins.

He trembled, turning pitch black eyes towards them at the sound of the pneumatic hiss of the door. Katze could see the blue plastic of the plug stretching his asshole.

Because, fuck, Riki was exposed like this; exposed and caught and so so very horny. He couldn't really squirm much, bent in two like he was, but his thighs quivered and his abs clenched, cock dangling uselessly with the head smeared wet. Riki whimpered, begging wordlessly.

"Fuck." Katze swore before he thought to censure himself.

Iason moved to the bed, clearly proud of himself.

He smacked a hand hard on Riki's upturned ass, leaving a red mark.

"Pretty, right?" Iason asked Katze, but he was speaking for Riki's benefit. Complimenting him indirectly.

"So, so beautiful, don't you think? And obedient too, Riki didn't cum without us. You didn't, Pet, did you?"

Riki groaned and twitched, neatly caught in his bonds. Iason ran a hand down Riki's upside-down shaft; tugged it away from tense abs and watched it bounce back with a fleshy slap.

Katze swallowed tightly, insanely jealous even though Riki looked utterly miserable with such a formidable hard-on.

Iason groped his bound pet some more; dragged his nails down the tense fibers of his thigh and pinched viciously at a soft fold of skin, making Riki jerk and cry out.

Then it was back to soothing caresses, gently pushing the dark strands that clung to Riki's face.

"So good." Iason purred. "My boy can be so good." His hands traced plump lips as Riki panted, cheeks stained a blotchy red. Riki preened under the praise, rolling his head from side to side as Iason tenderly cupped his tight tight balls. Iason fitted his fingers to Riki's throat and they both shuddered.

'' Just melting with yearning... '' Iason sounded awed, moving back to large sweeping caresses; tainted pretense of soothing Riki while in reality enflaming him more. Riki twisted as much as he could, moaning with abandon and eyes closed.

"Sssshhh." Iason's hands returned to frame Riki's spasming asshole, moving strong cheeks so the plug's base moved a bit. Riki screamed hoarsely and Iason's eyes fluttered in satisfaction; his hands returned to barely brush Riki's balls and tug his sticky dick away from his stomach again.

"So hard, Pet." Iason sounded sorrowful. "Hurts, right?"

Riki didn't answer, a burning rush of tears leaking from under his eyelids.

Katze pressed his fingers into a fist and dug his knuckles into his side. Sickened by Iason's sadistic manipulation and yet unbearably aroused by it.

Iason seemed worried. He couldn't seem to make himself stop touching his quaking Pet. Iason traced a finger through the precum that had dripped onto Riki's bent over abs, licking it off his finger daintily. His hands were soothing and yet NOT, really not what Riki needed.

"Poor boy." Iason cooed, giving the rope holding his Pet's arm a firm tug. Riki arched into his Master's every touch, whining pitifully when Iason made his dick bounce against his abs.

For all of Iason's apparent compassion, Katze reminded himself that the Blondie was the one who had put Riki in such a state. Unless he really believed the delusion that the punishment was Riki's fault. Which, if such was the case... Katze couldn't even decide if that was worse or better than cold cruelty.

"I want to reward you." Iason whispered, bending close to Riki's face. He nodded towards Katze and the look Riki sent the dealer then was too much. Too much hurt, too much want; sickening trust in his friend.

Katze looked away, hating himself for being turned on.

"I want you to fuck Katze for me." Iason waited until Riki focused on him, nodding once before kissing him in a push of tongue.

"Really?" Riki's hope was a fragile, precious thing. Katze wanted to throw up for the thrill it caused in his chest.

"Yes." Iason straightened, traced a finger around the rim of his Pet's streched ass. "You were wise to wait for me, both of you."

Riki smiled at Katze, luminous. His hanging cocked bobbed, flexing purple and swollen. Katze's heart leaped into his throat as utter despair twisted over Riki's face.

Riki rotated his head to face the wall, not quickly enough to hide a new flood of tears from Katze. His fist clenched and Riki sobbed quietly.

Riki's voice was utterly broken when he spoke.

Shattered to pieces, unrecognizable.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Kat. I want, god I want... I can't fuck, can't can't can't, I'm too close" Riki broke off on a thready whine, hips trying to push uselessly.

"I can't." Final stunned declaration.

And then Riki sobbed violently, staring at the wall.

Iason remained silent, the bastard.

_No! Riki, no!_

_Don't blame yourself!_  Katze wanted to scream.  _He knows! Iason knows it!_

He had said as much to Katze earlier.

The Blondie's expression as he watched Riki break was intense. Adoration was Katze's first thought. Awe. Concentration. Aching aching desire.

It froze Katze to the floor, prevented reassurances from tumbling past his lips.

Iason was... savoring... having destroyed Riki.

As for Katze...

Well, fuck.

Katze couldn't bring himself to break the moment, hovering on the fringe of the heart-wrenching play. Riki's sharp-edged despair was like a glittering pure gem Katze couldn't look away from.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Riki's breathing was shuddery and he was absolutely miserable, finally tired out.

"Ssssssh." Iason whispered, angelic face soft. Riki didn't answer, staring at the wall.

Iason bent forward; his hair tumbled onto Riki, making his Pet flinch. Iason kissed Riki's hot cheek, or maybe licked it?

Either way, Riki quieted; he turned fathomless black eyes on Katze. Lashes clumped together, lips swollen; God, he was hot in surrender. Katze's hand made an aborted move towards his dick before he caught it. Katze bubbled inside, acid self-loathing at being a part of Iason's game. He had no clue what his face revealed, but Katze felt raw, raw, raw.

That's what Iason did; scraped away the gloss of civilized convention, masterfully poking at the soft pink insides.

Riki did not seem disgusted with Katze.

His eyes brightened and a lopsided grin split his face, echo of his usual spunk.

Riki opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was a croak. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Want a hard on, man?"

A rush of heat scorched down Katze's ears and neck, viscious blush he couldn't hide and fuck.

Fuck.

Damn Riki.

Iason smiled. Katze tried to stop himself from clenching his abs, damnit and he couldn't, fuck, just couldn't. Not with Riki naked and helpless, basking in submission.

"Maybe I can suck you off?" Riki offered, hope sparking in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to be your first time."

Riki looked down at his fist, clutching the rope. Then he experimentally clenched his own abs, low moan escaping as his dick flexed.

He sighed. "Sorry."

There were no more tears, just beautifully calm resignation. By twisted manipulation, Iason had convinced his pet that it was his own fault he couldn't fuck Katze.

Because Riki lacked the control not to cum the minute his dick pushed into Katze.

And Riki accepted Iason's orchestrated truth.

Riki was like the sun at the moment, so bright with his guard down that he hurt Katze's eyes. Katze had to look away, sliding his eyes over Iason.

Fuck.

In that second, Iason couldn't hide his feelings, at least not from Katze. Iason's face shone with love. Undeniable. So fucked up, and so wrong.

Abruptly he got control of himself and Katze blinked, trying to absorb the immensity. Fuck.

"Perhaps I might be merciful. " Iason spoke softly, and both his boy's attentions hung onto every word. Because fuck, even if Katze knew the manipulation for what it was, he was still caught in the web.

"Riki needs release to be able to tolerate fucking you."

Iason pressed elegant fingertips to his own trapped bulge.

"And  _you_  need to be ready." He added for Katze.

"So..." Iason licked his lips. "I propose to stretch you, Katze. When you are ready, Riki will be allowed to cum."

This was the pivotal moment. Iason was drawing Katze into active participation. Katze swallowed.

So much hope shimmered in Riki's eyes...

"Okay." Katze said simply. He was already in way over his head.

"Strip." Iason ordered.

No more messing around, authority sparking clear in his strong tone.

And Katze did, watching through his bangs as Iason moved back to his side of the bed and somehow fluidly removed his clothes while he moved.

Katze felt small, breakable and vulnerable, as he crawled hesitantly on all fours onto the huge matress.

Riki was staring at him and his neck extended, pink lips parted.

Begging for a kiss, so Katze leaned forward and gave him what he needed.

Their kiss was reassuring and familiar; it tasted of salt from Riki's tears.

Iason's large hand landed firm on Katze's butt, resting there. Katze stiffened, but nothing more happened and Riki's tongue was licking along his teeth distracting him and fuck. Katze registered the cold cold cold of lube on his twitching hole.

Iason did not hesitate , pushing one finger straight in and  _fuck_  that felt filthy.

Katze swallowed a moan,  _shit_ , instinctively resisting the intrusion. Iason began to slowly stroke his own massive cock with his other hand.

The Blondie rotated his finger, feeling around in the clutching heat of Katze's insides.

Katze shook, feeling somewhat violated by the clinical examination. He huffed a breath through his nose and stubbornly leaned forward to kiss Riki again.

Iason allowed it. He could  _taste_  Katze's nervousness, unease skating just under the castrate's skin. The strain was purely mental, not physical; Iason's finger slid easily in the copious lube, aided by the earlier stretch.

Pulling out, he traced the rim with a fingernail. Smiled at the tight clench of pink, grinned wider as he forced it open by pushing two fingers in.

Katze shuddered, knees skidding apart. Riki's kissing was sloppy now, filled with little sounds and his hips rolled, pushing up uselessly against the plug that wouldn't offer respite. Iason's heartbeat pulsed in his aching cock.

Iason drew his fingers out, only to immediately sink back in.

He moved closer to Katze; long lean form with glowing hair to his waist, one knee on the bed as he spread Katze wide. The castrate was a mess of pale limbs and twisting spine bent low before him, moving to the music of Riki's cries.

Iason penetrated Katze with his fingers; hard, deliberate strokes that Katze took easily.

 _Beautiful_.

Calm, accepting; somehow centered, unlike Riki's crackling forced submission.

Katze rocked back against Iason's hand, head bent and mouth open on soft gasps. Harsh breaths that stuttered at the cold bite of metal; Iason's ring pushed against Katze's asshole when long fingers scissored deep inside him.

Iason thoroughly enjoyed having Katze like this; he ran his other hand down Katze's back and watched how his pale neck stretched. Katze was more affected than his quiet noises let on; Iason's hand was gliding in a faint gleam of sweat.

Katze shifted, balancing on one arm. He moved dreamily, stroking over Riki in much the same way Iason had. Feeling twitching muscles and hot hot skin. Up Riki's extended arm, along his ribs. Resting on his taut middle, making the Pet moan louder.

Katze pulled back, eyes intent on Riki's.

"´s bad?" Katze asked, licking chapped lips.

Riki shrugged, angling for another kiss.

Something shifted in Katze, tectonic plates colliding with a creak.

He was done waiting on Iason. Over it.

"Enough." Katze pushed himself up to a kneeling position, grunting at the change of angle he forced on Iason's fingers.

" Do it. Let's get this over with." Katze said with quiet authority.

Iason raised an eyebrow.

"You've only had two... " He shook his glistening fingers at the red head. "I believe it would be wise to prepare adequately for your first time."

Katze shook his head.

Sure. Vibrating.

"No." Katze's pleasant voice was firm.

"Enough." He cocked his head towards Riki. "Finish him."

Iason blinked at Katze ordering him around, before he settled into a small smile.

"As you wish." Iason inclined his head politely.

Riki stared wide-eyed and began babbling incoherenty about how Katze should  _wait, take more fingers, it wasn't enough._

Fuck that.

Katze stroked his soft dick, coaxing himself back to hardness as Iason moved gracefully to Riki's backside.

Enough waiting.

Katze had waited all his fucking life for this.

He could deal with physical discomfort.

Iason's eyes never left Katze as he tapped Riki's high-tech plug hard, rat-a-tat.

Riki's protests morphed into a lusty moan.

Iason circled the edge of the blue plug with an index, then grabbed at it. The toy was slippery with lube; Iason had to dig his fingers under it, try a second time before Riki's clasping ass gave it up. Iason twisted the plug, a half-turn that made Riki spasm with a shout.

Iason's expression was perfectly aloof as he twisted the plug again, then firmly grasped the base.

His eyes widened as he partially pulled it out, stretching Riki's asshole obscenely.

He pushed the plug back in, watching mesmerized as Riki's body swallowed it greedily.

Fuuuuuck.

Katze forgot to stroke himself, hypnotized by Iason repeating the motion.

Once, twice and Riki shouted every time, splitting apart at the seams. His dangling dick swelled, kicking hard despite his uncomfortably bent-over position.

Riki's eyes closed and he held his breath.

Katze clutched his own dick. Watched as Iason pulled the plug all the way out and then fucked it back in again, hard.

Riki's teeth sank through his lip, dark blood running down his chin. His thighs quivered and when Iason fucked him with the huge toy again...

Riki came.

Untouched.

Dick bobbing, Riki shot a watery load.

Straight onto his own face.

Riki's eyes fluttered open in shock as the first wet spurt caught him high across the cheek.

Katze had never imagined that it was possible to look pissed off while obviously experiencing powerful, powerful waves of pleasure. There was a slackness to Riki's features that couldn't be erased, even as his eyes narrowed in petty annoyance.

Riki groaned as another involuntary contraction shook him. More cum streaked out to land on his chin and the corner of his mouth; Riki jumped at every warm splotch.

Katze couldn't tell if Riki's hip wiggling was from trying to angle his dick away from his face or if it was from the strength of his orgasm. Either way, there was nothing Riki could do; with his knees on either side of his head and his arms bound, Riki made a pornographic mess of his own face.

A huge swell of tenderness caught Katze by surprise when Riki's eyes finally closed as he rode the tail of his orgasm, a few final dribbles landing on his neck and chest.

Poor poor Riki.

Katze remembered Riki complaining about Iason's fondness for giving facials. There was ironic humor in the current situation that had Katze biting his twitching lip.

Iason seemed amused too.

He shuffled up the bed to kneel by Riki's face. His thumb smeared through the cum and Riki's eyes fluttered open.

Iason's face grew dark as he gathered a shiny glob that had pooled in the hollow of Riki's throat and held his index up for them to see. Shiny wet.

Fuck. Suddenly it wasn't funny anymore, just hot as hell.

For one absolutely insane second, Katze was certain Iason was going to eat Riki's cum right off his finger. Which was plain ridiculous, no Blondie would ever...

Iason groaned, shoving his finger in Riki's mouth. Riki sucked eagerly, face glinting obscenely. Iason roughly stroked his thumb over his Pet's marred cheekbone; so  _dirty_ , so depraved.

Iason's right hand cupped Riki's jaw, firmly; his left hand began to stroke his own cock. Decided jerking off. Iason had reached the limits of his formidable restraint.

He grunted, shoving three fingers deep in Riki's mouth. Forced it open, pushing on his Pet's tongue. With another groan, Iason angled his hips forward, fisting a hand in Riki's hair and cumming in thick streaks.

Iason's body clenched, rock-hard abs rippling as he came.

God he was beautiful in exstacy, stealing Katze's breath.

Iason spurted his mess all over Riki's face; his head bent low and his blond hair falling over his chest. Katze was fascinated by the way the silky strands caught in Iason's bent elbow, slipping and sliding smoothly in contrast with his rough motions.

Riki moaned wantonly, mouth open and eyes closed as he was drenched in Iason's cum.

Fuck.

Katze took a shaky breath as Iason calmed. Fuuuuuck.

Another deep cleansing breath, then another.

The lust receded and Katze was able to smile gently at Riki when his dark eyes opened. So beautiful. So peaceful. Him and Iason, both.

Katze was very relieved not to be burdened by the heavy weight of Iason's unsatisfied want anymore.

He pushed the hair off his face, offering Riki a brilliant smile.

"Now you fuck me!" He announced.

Iason and Riki both stared at him like they had forgotten he was there.

"Do you want..." Iason shuddered, still trying to gather his wits. "Do you need to release before we take this further?" He asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" Katze hardly heard him. He was staring fascinated at a thick dribble that was moving towards Riki's chin, long pale fingers tugging absently on his cock.

Katze tore his eyes away from the filthy picture Riki made reluctantly.

Amber eyes widened, stricken.

"I thought... but...isn't Riki going to fuck me?" He asked

Iason blinked at him.

For one thing, hearing Katze talk of getting fucked was just... it sent dirty shivers down his gut. Katze looked so calm, how was that even possible? Iason himself had just lost control, mind obscured by the need to blow before being able to procede any further.

"Yes,yes, of course."

Katze had never seen Iason look dismayed before, pink tongue licking soft lips as he watched Katze quizzically.

Apparently, Riki hadn't either. He tried to pitch in and help Iason out.

"Katze, don't you really want to cum?" He asked earnestly.

And fuck, now Katze was nervous and he felt kinda obligated to reply. "Well, yes, of course, I guess."

Katze awkwardly stroked his dick a little harder.

Riki and Iason shared a look.

"Fascinating." The Blondie muttered. Clear blue eyes pinned Katze. "Do all castrates not feel the primal urge to release or is it just you?"

It was Katze's turn to blink.

"I. Um. I don't know. I mean, I want..." he trailed off.

Riki cut in. ''But you're not dying to blow. Not like... Like the other night when I was... When you couldn't get it up."

Oh. Katze got it.

"No." He agreed. "Not like that."

Iason pushed the issue some more.

"But you haven't released in several days, you stimulated yourself earlier on a toy, then you watched Riki explode. And THEN you felt it build with me and I fingered you. Riki and I both orgasmed again and you're still not overwhelmed..."

Oh. Well, when he put it like that...

"I." Katze gulped, more than ever aware he was an anomaly. " I came more in the past month than in my whole life. I really... "

He rubbed a hand self-consciously over his smooth perineum.

"Could we please get back to fucking?" He asked. God, he hated being put to the spot for his differences.

Iason stared at him a few heated seconds too long before nodding.

Riki gushed. "Man oh man. That's awesome. I can't even... Iason has no power over you with all his teasing." He cut a sharp look at the towering Blondie.

"I wish I was like you." Riki sighed.

Which. Ok, that was plain insulting and Katze sharply rebuffed him.

"Shut up, Riki."

And Riki at least had the decency to blush, mumbling an apology.

Iason released the ropes, and Riki uncurled gratefully, groaning as kinked muscles loosened. He flopped to his side, not particularly gracefully, and stretched his arms, rolling his neck. Iason returned with a washcloth, tenderly wiping the cum off his Pet. That attentive aftercare did things to Katze's heart and NOW he wanted those big hands on him.

Katze was not expecting Riki to literally pounce on him, shoving him flat on his back and knocking the breath from him the second Iason was done. Riki kissed Katze, wild and enthusiastic. The Pet was still hard and he stroked his dick a few times. Head snapping to Iason who was settling against the headboard, he demanded "How do you want us?"

Riki trailed a hand down Katze's chest and groped his friend's dick as Iason considered. Iason bent his knees, cradling the loose skin of his ballsack.

"You may do as you please, Riki."

Iason's deep voice resonated and Katze's toes clenched. Fuck, all out permission!

Riki looked down at Katze and there was that hint of predator in his eyes, so like Iason. Riki's kisses turned soft,  _soulful_. Katze closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of Riki's strong hands exploring his chest and abs. It was familiar, and Katze was NOT jumping out of his skin at every touch. It was  _good_.

Riki's mouth soon followed his fingers, a trail of kisses down Katze's stomach before dry lips brushed his dick. Katze shivered, arching as Riki swallowed him. Wet and warm and fuck. Tongue. Katze could feel it on his shaft.

Riki's other hand was moving back, back, and he lightly pushed a finger into Katze's hole, buried it to the first knuckle.

Pulling off, he husked "Can I rim him?"

Katze watched Riki through his lashes, not daring to stare at Iason.

"No." Iason's answer did not sound cruel, just matter-of-fact. "Katze said earlier that he was ready. I shall hold him to it." Riki's eyebrows scrunched in protest and he licked a wet apology up Katze's dick.

"You shouldn't have, Kat. You should have..."

Katze hooked a finger under Riki's chin and dragged him up for another kiss. When they seperated to breathe, Riki hovered over Katze, still unhappy.

"Done is done." Katze told him.

"Now." Katze spread his legs, bending his knees.

"Fucking." He added firmly.

Riki huffed a laugh and he extended his arm over Katze to grab the lube Iason was handing him. He slicked his cock, then shrugged and pushed his shiny fingers into Katze with a squelch.

Katze threw his head back, eyes shut. A grunt escaped him at the thick push, fuck; surely that was more than two! Iason cleared his throat sharply, so yeah; definately more than two.

Riki lined the blunt head of his dick up and then... he stalled, pushing a bit against Katze's hole and pulling out. Repeatedly.

Like a weird massage, until Katze opened his eyes.

"This is going to hurt." Riki held himself firmly by the base.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and then he pushed in for real.

Slow steady pressure and Katze tried to breathe, tried to relax. He could feel his asshole unwillingly stretching and fuck it burned.

Katze gulped more air and Riki never relented, just shifted his grip and continued to push with his dick and suddenly the head tore in and. Fuck. That  _hurt_.

Katze was expecting it to, his late-night research pretty accurate for now. Tears pricked his eyes and Katze blinked them away. It was done. Riki's cock-head was in his ass!

It still hurt, fuck.

And it didn't stop hurting, that was the unexpected part. There was no relief, once the head was in; his ass still burned, still stretched; Riki's shaft was hardly thinner than the head, fuck! And now there was an uncomfortable  _fullness_  in his gut too, like the plug.

Sweat came out all over Katze and his thigh spasmed. He bared his teeth, swallowing down what was probably whimpers of pain.

"Breathe." Riki rubbed a hand up Katze's sternum, frowning. And not moving his dick, fuck. He groaned gutturally when Katze lost it, instinctively trying to push the intrusion out. But he resisted the urge to fuck him, eyes wide showing white all around.

Fuck. All that hype about taking it slow and waiting to adjust to penetration was bullshit. Katze was not  _adjusting_  to anything. He was being split open on a cock!

"Just get it in." Katze growled through the red haze.

And Riki frowned but he obediently pushed forward an inch or two, jolting Katze. Katze clutched the sheets, and then his eyes rolled shut as Riki shoved forward again. The discomfort just would NOT go away, movement adding gritty drag.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Katze's breath was clicking in his throat and his legs instinctively moved to close together. Riki worked his cock in a bit more, using his hips to spread Katze's knees. Riki leaned in for a shaky kiss once he was fully seated, and the red-head hardly responded. Riki slid back out and the relief made them both sigh.

Fuck.

Riki's hand on his arm was gently compassionate, and Katze braced himself for the ripping pain again.

Except Riki didn't push in. His dick slipped wetly, down Katze's crack, and again a second time.

Katze pealed his eyelids open.

He found Riki waiting stubbornly, palm cupped under his mostly soft cock as he stared at Iason over Katze's head.

"I'm hurting him." He protested in answer to whatever silent rebuff Iason adressed him.

"I can't..." Riki pushed a hand through his hair. "Let me prep him more. I... you could fuck me while I do it? Anything,  _Master_ , I promise, I, just..."

Riki's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Noooooo."

And Katze had know; had to arch his neck, staring upside down at Iason behind him.

The Blondie sat in the shadows and he was calmly holding his hand up for Riki to see.

Slowly, Iason twisted the ring on his finger, and Riki shivered.

"No." Riki whispered, staring desolately at his rapidly filling cock.

"No." He repeated.

Iason did not even answer.

"Yes." Katze hissed, snapping Riki's eyes to him.

He'd agreed to this. It was right.

"Yes." He repeated firmly, spreading his trembling legs again. Riki didn't understand Katze's motivation. Couldn't understand. Iason routinely inflicted pain on Riki. This was not the same. His compassion was touching, but unnecessary. Katze had chosen to be here.

This was a monumental moment.

Katze had waited his entire life for it. He was not afraid of physical pain. It was right for him to hurt. Transformations always did.

As Riki began the slow breach again, Katze twisted his head towards Iason. Embraced the hurt that just would not stop. He watched his Master through glittering amber eyes until involuntary tears blurred him to a shadowy silhouette with radiant hair.

Iason was cruel and cold, he had always been. Why would he be any different for his servant's first time? Katze couldn't hate him for it. He had masochistically pined over him for years, in spite of his wretched behavior.

Actually, if Iason had become romantic and tender tonight, Katze didn't think he could have handled it. Hurting was  _good_ , reminded him of his place.

As Riki's dick slowly penetrated him, Katze clung to the harsh truth, branded it into his heart.

He might stupidly love Iason.

But Iason didn't love him.

Iason loved Riki.

Katze welcomed the pain; pressed his lips together and held back the noises threatening to slip free.

Riki stopped, once he was fully seated again.

"Okay?" He fretted.

And Katze couldn't even begin to define his feelings for Riki in that moment.

So he did as he had always done.

"Yes." He lied through his teeth. "I'm fine."

Riki didn't look convinced, but he slid part-way out again. Then almost immediately pushed back in, jostling Katze up the bed and making him grunt.

Fuck.

Katze twisted his head; made a fascinated Iason watch the raw pain and emotions tearing through him. It was impossible to tell what the Blondie thought of his servant's sacrifice, but Katze triumphantly inflicted it on him.

Yes.

Katze held the burning connection with Iason through Riki's first hesitant thrusts. A grim sort of satisfaction filled him at Iason's parted mouth, at the way his hand gripped his dick white-knuckled.

This was an unexpected twist; Katze rode a high of pure empowerment. The power not to break, the power to choose. Power that Iason had given him and then lost when he manipulated his servant into his bed.

Riki fucked into his ass for real, and Katze resolutely turned his attention away from Iason. He trailed his hands over Riki's wiry body, feeling the flex and push in his back as Riki set an unhurried rythm. The sharpness of the pain was starting to ebb and Riki moved easier.

Riki was a good top, Iason admitted. He looked mighty fine, muscles working as he fucked Katze. He was also attentionate, kissing Katze open-mouthed. All of Riki's crackling attention was on the pale body slowly relaxing under him.

It smarted; the humans had a connection that was obvious when Riki leaned down to whisper something and Katze nodded.

Riki moved faster, good firm strokes that dragged his cock mostly out and then back in. Iason had not expected to feel left out; they were acting on his direct orders.

But the cold truth was there.

Iason dissected the feeling. Was it jealousy? Not really. He could have either one easily. It was a dull kind of dissatisfaction. Iason could never share a bond like two mongrels could. He might force Riki or Katze to be with him, but the playful  _togetherness_ was not something he would ever know.

Iason allowed himself to bask in the knowledge, physical arousal blending with emotional scars.

He watched.

Alone.

_He was Blondie._

Riki was really fucking Katze now. Holding him spread open by the knees, he moved in and out. The pain was gone now, replaced by moans and groans and wet slapping; sounds of pure sex filled the room. Iason gripped his balls, hard, too hard; resisted the urge to shove Riki aside and take part in the act.

The pair before Iason had clearly forgotten him and their interaction was smooth, like when he'd watched from a distance through the camera. They kissed; loosely, tongues teasing each other.

Iason spread the pre-cum at his slit over the head of his cock.

"Ride me." Riki said.

And in one smooth move, he rolled them over, pulling out.

The position put Katze straight in front of Iason. Citrine eyes glinted, mysterious and forever unattainable as Katze boldly stared straight at Iason as he began to sink down slowly onto Riki's dick.

His eyes hooded and still he held the Blondie's gaze. Katze wouldn't look away, even as his lips parted on a surprised gasp and Riki's hands clutched his hips, encouraging a hesitant rotating grind.

Katze's breathing fucked up then, rough and hitching; his slim body twisted gracefully as he found his rythm. He reached a shy hand down, needing only a few tugs to get his dick red and hard.

Hair fell into Katze's face as he rocked over Riki, balancing with light fingertips on the Pet's chest. His inner thighs strained, wide V that brought his ass to rest on Riki's stomach.

Fuck, Riki was buried deep in this position. Katze could feel pleasure starting to build and his eyes drifted shut.

Pressure built in Iason too, built and built; a buzz in his chest as he punishingly stroked his hard-on much faster than the lazy beat Katze set.

Katze looked up at Iason through his eyelashes, jaw tense as he rode Riki's cock.

Beautiful; challenging Iason.

And Iason decided it was enough.

He roughly twisted the ring on his index; constricted the pupil to a tiny slit of black in a swirling blue sea.

Riki made a garbled sound, body curling as a  _wall_  of pleasure smacked him. He upset Katze's balance, thighs bending and  _wailed_. Riki grabbed meaty handfuls of Katze's ass as he succombed to a brutal forced orgasm. His hips jerked, uncoordinated; sudden deep deep jabs that made Katze's teeth knock together.

Iason made the orgasm go on just too long to be properly pleasant, vengefully wringing it from his spasming Pet .

It was easy to push Katze off him, after. Riki was near unconscious as he sagged in relief; gaping like a fish with his eyes wide and unfocused.

Iason moved swiftly; knocked Katze to his side and pushed his dick straight into slippery gripping heat.

The effect was instant.

The minute Iason's huge dick tore into Katze-and fuck the pain was back- it was like Iason flipped a switch or something inside him.

Katze's whole lower body seized. Clenched tight, tight, tight around Iason's massive cock and the stretched feeling was a far away thing. Katze couldn't stop his body from going completely rigid.

Fu-uck...

Katze thought the sensation might be pleasure but it was so intense... Way too intense and riding the line of uncomfortable.

Iason grunted, running a hand up Katze's quivering thigh.

"Ssshhh." He said. "Shhhh. Relax."

Katze heard him, but it was almost as though he was having an out-of-body experience.

He heard Iason, and he understood, but there was a disconnect. His brain couldn't get through to his straining muscles. There was nothing Katze could do to stop his body's response to Iason's massive dick in his ass.

Eyes wide, hollow rattle in his chest, Katze clamped down uncontrollably; the tight, tight, tight clutching in his abs and butt was spreading to his legs, fuck.

Iason moved a bit and Katze wanted to beg him to stop. It was too strong; too, too intense and even worse when he shifted but Katze couldn't, just couldn't unlock his jaw.

Iason groaned, shoving in hard despite how Katze's fluttering muscles milked his cock.

The stricken helpless face beneath him was gorgeous. Katze convulsed, again and again; his body just wouldn't let up.

Iason forced a few more difficult strokes.

Katze's stomach hurt from the never ending contractions and he abstractly knew he complaining; shocked little sounds like a wounded animal coming continuously from his throat. Katze's hand cramped and his heart pounded in his ears and thank god Iason was losing it fast.

Iason flooded Katze's already sloppy hole with warmth and Katze  _still_  couldn't regain control, until Iason finally pulled out.

Then, Katze lay shaking on the bed; body aching and brain trying to come back online and failing miserably.

Iason looked just as overwhelmed.

Riki intruded on their moment, fuck, Katze had forgotten him. Riki touched soft fingers to Katze's cheek.

"Fuck. Fuck. Katze are you all right?"

Katze forced a croaky "yes" passed tight lips.

"I think." He added.

He felt like he'd been run over by a truck, or like he did after a particularly hard work out. Energized yet drained, every muscle complaining.

"Man, that was... What was that?" Riki asked.

His fingers ran over Katze's tired stomach. Glared at the small amount of clear fluid he found which didn't really answer his burning question.

"Did you cum? Or did he hurt you?" Riki blurted, before dipping his finger into his mouth like an afterthought.

Katze was still stunned, managing to answer "I. I don't know."

He didn't. He really didn't know if it had been an extreme form of non-stop orgasm, his experience was too limited.

Iason wiped a hand over his face.

"I think perhaps, yes! To both? Maybe a castrate's prostate is more sensitive?" Iason didn't sound very Blondie at all then, still panting and looking thunderstruck.

He tugged Katze onto his back.

" I could feel the contractions with my dick. Jupiter, that was..."

Katze smiled loosely. He was getting drowsy now. It was done.

Riki wiggled down beside Katze, laying on his side.

"Fuck me?" He pleaded his Master. And there was too much emotion shimmering in those dark eyes, insecurity and want and gauzy wisps of tenderness close to love. Katze closed his own eyes as Iason nodded. Didn't want to see, or analyze anymore. He was done for the night.

Katze drifted for a bit then, half aware of Riki's harsh pants in his neck and gripping hands around his back.

Some time later, Riki and Katze kissed, jolted by the smooth roll of Iason's strokes.

Iason fucked his Pet for a long leisurely time.

Comfortable.

Reassuring.

Satisfying.

Riki and Katze kissed, and stroked each other's dicks, and it was perfect.

Riki took his Master's cock so easily. Nothing like the terrifying intensity of Katze's experience.

Katze liked watching Riki's eyes fluttered and how his breath puffed. Liked tracing the contour of his face and licking a tight nipple.

Liked how Riki clung to him, curled on on his side; impaled by Iason and cock twitching hard again. Liked touching him there, soft and slow. Liked feeling Riki's balls grow from loose and jiggly to high and tight.

Iason, for once, did not fight his body. Laying on his side, propped on an elbow, he fucked his hips in regular strokes that felt natural and good. Once in a while, he reached over Riki to touch Katze. Traced down his side or stared into heavy amber eyes. It helped ground him, help temper the passion Riki ignited into something Iason could control.

They all came again, eventually.

Katze with Riki's unrelenting hand on his dick. Riki's moans swallowed in Katze's mouth and Iason's cock greedily engulfed in his Pet.

It was good.

It was right.

It felt like a  _beginning_.

They fell asleep that way; Iason still buried in his exhausted Pet, Katze's ass sticky with Riki and Iason's combined spunk.

An hour or so later, Cal quietly checked in on them from the doorway. The sight of three tangled, sated lovers was a huge relief.

Good. No tragedy tonight. Cal folded his hands into his sleeves and left, treasuring the warmth in his heart.

He didn't see Katze's eyes open a crack, then drift shut. The ex-Furniture silently twisted his fingers into Riki's. Their's was a fragile cocoon of peace in a tumultuous household. Katze intended to savor it while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end. A few odd bits and scenes left of their evolving relationship.
> 
> Then one final chapter.
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	11. Collared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are more than due to for some Riki POV...

Riki sat on the balcony ledge.

He never got tired of watching the city spread out below him.

At night, winking lights and shimmering colors created a celestial landscape that was purely magical. During the day, like now, it was the  _movement_ that fascinated Riki. Tiny tiny spots of bustling citizens went about their business so far below, Blondies and Furniture and mongrels indistinguishable. Cars whizzed along, miniature toy boxes in jeweled tones. Multiple levels of air-trains sped by on arched rails. The occasional slow transport lumbered along, boxy and dull.

It never stopped.

No-one knew Riki watched, silent observer on high.

Riki swallowed, flicking a cigarette between dry lips. The move made his Pet collar shift.

There was always a higher up. Like himself, caught under Iason's thumb. Or like Jupiter calculating Iason's every move. Did something greater watch Jupiter?

There was always a higher up.

Riki had almost woken when Katze had slipped from the bed early enough that it still counted as night. He vaguely remembered the sheets rustling and a soft brush of lips on his nose, dim grey impression of a kiss.

Riki had waken more fully when Iason got up. The absence of heat all along his backside made him groan and roll over. The Blondie was in the shower, steam wafting through the open door. Riki could have gone back to sleep, if he'd wanted. If Iason had desired an early morning romp, he would have unhesitantly roused his Pet.

Riki had closed his eyes, but seconds later he'd blinked them open.

Fuck.

Frustrated with himself, Riki had scowled all the way to the bathroom.

Riki  _wanted_ to be close to Iason this morning.

Slipping silently into the foggy shower enclosure, Riki kept his best annoyed expression on until being safely hugged under a strong arm made the sour pinch melt right off.

Iason kissed the top of his Pet's head, but he didn't push for conversation. Large hands rubbed efficiently as the Blondie continued washing himself. Riki shivered at cold tile against his back as he leaned against the wall and watched.

Without a word, Iason sank gracefully to his knees in front of Riki. Riki smiled. He knew what the Blondie wanted. Riki tipped the bottle; the thick fragrant gel of shampoo was cold and gluey in his palm. He carefully spread a generous amount of shampoo into those amazing locks, awed at the privilege he had.

Reverently, Riki washed Iason's hair.

It was mutually satisfying, uncomplicated. Riki loved the thick heaviness of the wet mass. Loved digging his fingers into it, rubbing in firm circles; a scalp massage that made Iason grunt and arch his neck. Riki loved carefully rinsing the foam off, watching the suds swirl away. Riki secretely loved that Iason kneeled before him, vulnerable as water streamed over his bent head, leaving darkened ropes of sweet-smelling silkiness.

He would never admit it, but Riki loved the peaceful serenity of Iason's closed eyes, the unusual slackness of his jaw. He had put it there, however fleetingly.

It was a quiet moment, and Riki was pleased that Iason did not break it even as he rose and exited the shower. Words were unnecessary.

Iason was half-hard, and so was Riki. The Pet clenched his ass tight, wincing at the protesting muscle. He was pretty sure his body could deal with more abuse. Iason's dick swung heavy to the left as he walked.

Riki had perched obediently on the bed, naked and ready. However Iason had done absolutely nothing to fan the flame of his burgeoning interest. The Blondie had stolen his Pet's breath with a smirking kiss, then gotten dressed and left with a fond admonition to  _be good_.

Well, fuck.

With his Master gone, Riki had pulled dark clothes on and gravitated inevitably to the balcony where he now sat. The early morning freshness of the wind in his hair was pleasant, as he observed the distant hubub of the city waking up.

Riki was feeling unusually introspective this morning, probably because of Katze's involvement the previous night. His presence had upset the balance between Iason and his Pet.

Riki sucked on his cigarette, let his lungs fill to bursting.

Remenbered Iason's fingers on his throat.

Katze's lips on his cock.

Fuck.

Riki gave himself a squeeze in his jeans, then blew the smoke out in a thick stream.

Katze.

Iason's long-time servant had really surprised him last night. Riki was amazed by how calm the red-head had been.

It was unexpected. Riki had somehow thought the castrate's first time would be achingly vulnerable. Instead Katze had led the dance, quiet self-assurance that had driven Iason mad. It was... unusual... for Iason to bed someone else. Even if Katze was trustable and unassuming, as close to a friend Riki had, he had changed things. The curled intensity of Katze was a hard lump wedged in his and Iason's familiar play.

Having a spectator both mortified and aroused Riki. Though he was deeply ashamed of how Iason affected him, some perverse form of pride still pushed Riki to be on his best behavior with an audience. At least he wasn't alone; the threesome had forced all of them to redefine their place.

Riki had been the first person ever Katze had trusted to breach his ass. Iason couldn't take that from him. A sly smile curled his lips and Riki  _had_  to squeeze his dick again.

Fuck.

Riki took another deep drag of smoke, resolutely turning his attention away from the sex before he uselessly worked himself up.

Katze's presence had been a mirror shining light into the dusty corners of Riki's mind.

Riki had been surprised to feel awkwardly possessive of Iason.

After Iason had practically killed him with an agressive orgasm, Riki had watched him fuck Katze with a dull ache gnawing at his tired body.

Iason never touched anyone else, unlike most Elites with their stables full of Pets. Seeing his Blondie with Katze, even if it had initially been his idea, had forced Riki to grudgingly admit something to himself.

For all their complicated, unhealthy interactions, part of him was attached to his Master.

_Iason was his._

Sharing him smarted.

Shit.

Riki wasn't mad at Katze. Or Iason. It was a disturbing thought, was all.

Iason was his.

Riki didn't want to analyze what the feeling meant about him. Riki didn't want to admit he felt anything more than angry bitterness for his captor. Yet it was hard to deny the warmth and tenderness that filled him when Iason fucked him after Katze. How fucking  _right_  it felt for Iason to have him, a satisfied closeness which had carried through to this morning's peaceful shower.

Rik wasn't about to admit his revelation to anyone.

He chucked his cigarette butt over the railing.

He was needed for merchandise transport at the docks in an hour.

Riki turned to head back inside, distracted by the feel of Iason's collar moving against his throat. He hadn't removed it last night, and he had forgotten it this morning during Iason's shower. It was a bit damp; the underside of the leather was a tad slimy from the ambient humidity of the washroom. At least it wasn't drying stiff and irritating as it would have if Riki had actually stood under the spray.

He supposed he could take his collar off. Iason didn't require ceremonial Pet dress when Riki worked for Katze. His real claim gripped the base of Riki's dick, warm metal intimately present.

Riki grabbed a lidded coffee-cup, waving away Cal's sleepy offer of breakfast.

He shrugged into his coat, digging his hands into his pockets. He would walk to the meeting point, he decided. He was up, and it wasn't as though he had anything better to do.

He left the thin band of black leather where it was, clearly visible between the frayed neckline of his t-shirt and the rebellious jut of his stubbled jaw.

_Riki was Iason's._

Sometimes, it was a roaring fire that consumed him entirely.

_Riki was Iason's._

Sometimes, it was a bitter annoyance like a shard under his fingernail, festering pus-filled and ugly.

_Riki was Iason's._

Sometimes, like the sun breaking through the clouds of their tumultous relationship, it was a dazzling retina-burning illumination that Riki could hardly bear.

_Riki was Iason's_.

This morning, it was a warm truth Riki wore circled around his neck for all to see.

_..._

_Riki was Iason's._

And today, he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I treasure all comments, interactions with readers and requests.
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	12. Katze's Verse

It was obvious to Iason that  _something_ about their night with Katze was bugging Riki.

What, exactly, that  _something_  might be was an unknown variable and would likely remain so. Riki was a strange exotic creature, but Iason could read his actions easily enough even if his thoughts remained his own.

The mongrel was being abnormaly meek and behaved, as well as being prone to staring at nothing.

After a week or so, Iason had had more than enough fake submission. Requesting that Riki eat his meal off the floor with no utensils, while wearing a pink collar and fuzzy kitten ears had gone over as well as expected. Iason flexed his fingers, still feeling the warmth of the prolonged spanking.

Nothing serious then.

...

Katze held his breath every night when he concluded his talk with Iason.

Nothing.

There was no mistaking the heated stare Iason lazered at him; it made Katze's ears hot and put to rest any thought the Blondie was not interested in more sex. Katze wasn't particularly in a hurry. His feelings about  _that night_  were mixed at best, but some part of him definately wanted to try again.

Maybe tomorrow.

...

"Perhaps I might be of service tonight?"

It had taken Katze two weeks to work up the courage to obliquely proposition Iason. He was pleased that his voice remained steady, unlike his tripping heart. He had finally spoken because Iason had spent the past hour of his report uncharacteristically sprawled motionless in his chair with his legs spread, a giant bulge clearly visible.

The Blondie stood and stepped closer to Katze's desk. Fuck.

He ran a light finger down Katze's mangled cheek, making him flinch with down-cast eyes.

"Riki is... troubled." Iason answered.

He tilted Katze's face up and the red-head anticipated a kiss. Iason leaned forward slowly; his breath hitched and his eyes half-lidded.

Yes. Katze held perfectly still, waiting for the touch of Iason's lips.

Abruptly, the Blondie caught himself. He straightened and stepped back, clearing his throat.

"Soon. Be patient." He commanded, although Katze wasn't quite sure if he spoke for himself or for his servant.

The castrate bowed, fingers clenched tight together at his middle.

"Yes, your Grace."

Katze smiled, secretly amused at the situation having gone full circle. This was pretty much Iason's version of Riki's earlier promise that he was "working on it."

...

It was a week later that Katze was invited to dinner at Iason's.

Iason proceeded to chat endlessly through the multiple courses while Riki slowly disintegrated into a sweaty mess.

By soup, the Pet's flushed face and white-knuckled grip on the table could hardly be ignored. Iason had casually confided that Riki needed to learn better table manners, and so he was wearing the high-tech plug Iason favored for the duration of the meal.

Fuck.

Katze shared a glance with a disheveled Riki, noting the parted lips and shaking hands.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Katze knew Iason employed much more extreme measures of dominating Riki than pleasure overload. Ones he couldn't even bear the thought of. Thankfully, around him Iason seemed to be sticking to things he knew they were all comfortable with; perhaps to ensure the evening progressed to his satisfaction?

Iason continued to act as though he wasn't playing sex games, launching into a detailed analysis of the potential market for the export of mineral ressources newly discovered. Katze pushed his food around on his plate, hot and uncomfortable. Riki hardly ate, and he whimpered occasionally.

"See, frightful manners." Iason shook his head at the dark stain Riki's spilled water glass made on the tablecloth during dessert.

Riki was panicked, begging incoherently for forgiveness while rocking back and forth uncontrollably.

_Shit_.

Katze swallowed, forcing a dainty bite.

Like all the previous times he'd been made to witness Riki being tortured, he was powerless to quell the surge of desire.

Goddamn it.

He was happy that his body couldn't betray him.

As fragrant coffe was served, Iason pretended not to hear Riki keening continuously, clutching his knees desperately.

When the meal was finally over, Katze tensed in anticipation of finally getting a hand on his dick. What he got was a regal nod and a polite dismissal.

"Thank you Katze, that will be all."

Katze blinked, then slowly rose and bowed.

Maybe he had misread Iason's intentions. Or fuck, maybe Iason was playing with him too.

He was on his way to the hall when Iason called after him

"Let us pursue the matter tomorrow."

Katze had time to see him dragging Riki to his feet by a fistful of hair before he walked himself out.

...

Riki dropped by his office the next day, poutingly delivering a grey box from Iason. The card simply read  _Tonight_  in elegant script.

Katze nearly dropped the box at the sight of Riki's blue plug, a startled noise catching in his throat.

"Is that..." Riki leaned forward, eyes wide.

"Ew, that's so gross," Riki made a face.

"Hmm?" Katze replied, distracted. Fuck. Now it was Katze's turn to be tested. The red-head sucked his abs in, clutching and releasing his asshole. That was when Riki's disgusted expression registered.

"Oh no, Cal certainly sterilized it before sending it."

"Furniture can do that?" Riki's voice was small and relieved.

"Is... " Katze pushed the words out. "Is it okay?"

_Are we okay?_  He meant.

Riki nodded, bangs floating in the air.

He suddenly envelopped Katze's hand in his warm, callussed one.

"Yeah." Riki's voice was low and rough. "Yeah. We're good."

Katze had to push it, had to know.

"You've been avoiding me. Since... Are you sure..."

Riki squeezed his hand again. "It's not you, it's me."

Then he rolled his eyes at how cliché he sounded and Katze giggled.

"Seriously. I can't wait for tonight." He leaned forward to add. "Iason didn't even do anything to me after you left yesterday."

Fuck.

"Just took the plug out and sent me to bed in my pod. God, I'm horny." he whispered.

Katze shivered. Clearly, it was part of Iason's plan to ensure Riki's cooperation.

Riki pushed the box towards his friend.

"Looks like you're getting fucked tonight!"

"And no more noble sacrifices." He added with a finger wag. " I don't want to hurt you!"

Katze grinned and nodded. He surged in for a swift kiss and of course Riki had to lick along the seam of his lips and fluster them both. With a genuine smile, the dark-headed mongrel left the office.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Katze softly told the empty room.

...

Iason was enjoying himself immensely.

Sending Riki away without relieving his Master's formidable erection yesterday had been frustrating but necessary. He did not want Riki coherent enough to resist tonight.

Now that it was Katze's turn though...

Iason should have guessed the red-head would be much more capable of self-restraint than his stubborn Pet.

If he had not known about the plug, Iason would not have realized Katze roiled with pleasure.

The castrate was polite, slightly withdrawn. As the meal progressed, Katze continued to pace himself and Iason grew more and more impressed. Katze took careful, meticulous bites of his meal, every motion and swallow consciously executed. A faint line of sweat beaded on his upper lip, which he wiped away primly with his napkin. Save for the occasional raspy gasp or nervous fiddling with his hair, Katze was close to beating Iason at his own game.

Riki watched him, entranced. Fuck fuck fuck.

Mostly done with his meat, Riki finally burst out. "God, is that what I'm like? What it's like to watch me?"

Iason smiled, swirled his wine.

"No." He admitted fondly. "You are much more noisy and squirmy."

Katze looked straight at Riki, eyes glassy and dilated. His pink tongue licked his lips before he answered Riki gently, contradicting Iason.

"Yes. Yes, that's what it's like." Katze cleared his throat.

"It is maddening." He continued, strained and rough anyway. "Makes us want to break you, totally. Destroy your control, make you  _beg_."

Katze clasped his hands together, carefully folding them. Placed them unnaturally stiff on the table, far away from the straining ache in his lap. " It is wrong. And unbearably a-hah-arousing."

Katze clamped his lips tight, head bowed as he nearly choked on the sounds wanting to spill out of him from the plug's continuous stimulation. Riki was seconds away from just leaping over the table and tearing his clothes off.

"Shall we have desert?" Iason asked jovially.

"No, thank you." Katze's voice was faint and his stomach trembled with the effort of holding still.

Riki stared at Iason. God no. Enough, already. He could see tiny cracks in Katze's willpower. Time was against him. Riki knew it was hopeless to battle against his body's reactions, Iason had worn him down again and again to prove the point. Katze though, beautiful proud Katze who fought so hard... There was a nasty squirmy feeling in Riki's gut at how humiliated the proud man would be when he lost it.

"Please." Riki begged, properly submissive. He turned the full force of his need on Iason, pinning the Blondie with a sultry stare and maybe playing up his panting a bit. He wet his lips innocently, knowing full well how it would affect his Master.

It worked, although Riki couldn't tell if Iason knew he was being played. Probably.

"Cal. " Iason clapped his hands. "Please clear the table, that will be all."

While the Furniture executed his order, somehow managing it with only a few discreet clinks despite how fast he piled porcelain and cutlery, Iason stood and stretched leisurely.

"Undress." He ordered both his boys while reaching for his own tight collar. Riki complied eagerly and Iason was mostly out of his ceremonial robes by the time he realized Katze still sat motionless.

"I can't move." Katze's soft voice wobbled, fraying with despair at the edges. He could feel the tension inside so close to becoming uncontrollable; if he so much as moved a muscle Katze might set off the avalanche. " Please. I... "

Iason absolutely believed the plea. Katze had already held on much longer than anticipated.

Pulling a square remote from his pocket, the Blondie graciously turned the plug off. Katze slumped forward for a second with a shaky sigh. Then he straightened, hands joined with steepled fingers; hooked his thumbs under his chin and touched his index fingers lighty to his nose. Riki forgot to undress, watching Katze's serene expression; he looked for all the world like a devout in quiet contemplation, not someone recovering after being tortured with a sex toy.

After a minute, he'd gathered himself enough to rise and obey Iason.

"Oh wow." Riki exclaimed. "You're hard, man. Really really hard."

Riki stared hungrily. Katze didn't trust his voice enough to answer.

Iason did it for him.

"Yes. Lovely. Apparently deep prostrate stimulation is enough. I thought it might be."

Cal was reaching for the red silk table-cloth when Katze touched his sleeve.

"Leave it please." He asked.

Iason arched an eyebrow and Riki shuddered to realize that meant Katze wanted to have sex right here, right now.

Iason smiled at both pairs of bright-shining eyes waiting for his response. Why not?

Iason wrapped a large around his Pet's cock, making his toes clench.

"You may fuck him on the table." He promised.

"While I fuck you." Riki went weak-kneed when Iason removed the standard buttplug he'd been wearing.

Katze obediently arrayed his pale body, on his back on red silk. He was graceful and arching when the blue plug was pulled out.

"Fuck." Riki ran his hands down Katze's body, thumbed his nipples and circled the castrate's hot dick. Riki stood between his spread legs, dizzy with how bad he wanted it.

"Yeeeessssss." As his cock sank into tight tight heat, Riki leaned forward to kiss Katze. God that was good. And much smoother than the last time, all the prep had been effective.

Iason's strong hand landed between Riki's shoulder-blades, pushing intently. Kept Riki deep, bent over and touching Katze from collarbone to groin. The hot line of Katze's cock was pressed between their sweaty bellies. Riki let his head hang, reveling in smooth skin twitching beneath him as Iason's fingers spread his ass-cheeks.

And then Iason's cock was digging into him, slow measured thrusts and Riki's mind stopped working.

Riki couldn't think; torn between the deep spearing pleasure of Iason penetrating him and the acute sensation of Katze's ass gripping his dick. Riki floated, overwhelmed by carnal sensation.

At first Riki moved, shallow fast motions between Iason and Katze. Sweat covered him and the intensity of fucking while being filled soon had him blowing.

He was barely recovered, sharing gentle lip brushes and quivery breaths with Katze when Iason began to move. Riki felt his Master's dick deep inside his belly, fuck. The powerful strokes pushed him in and out of Katze if Riki remained loose and let it happen. Riki groaned and Iason purred filth into his ear until another orgasm shook him.

Riki was having a hard time keeping his eyes open by the time it was Katze who moved. He forced himself to pay attention, his dick sliding almost too easily in Katze's sloppy cum-filled hole. Riki would never forget the sight of Katze writhing under him on rumpled red silk, finally letting all his glorious sounds out.

...

The thin gold thread that was Katze wove itself easily into Riki and Iason's relationship after that.

...

Katze's unexpected appearances remained infrequent enough that they were breathtakingly shining and memorable every time.

Perhaps Iason limited them on purpose. Maybe he didn't want to change their relationship too much. Times with Katze were treasured because he allowed a more balanced, equal interaction than when nothing tempered the fire and ice scorch that was Riki and Iason.

...

The first time Katze fucked Riki was most memorable for the shell-shocked expression that never left his face. Iason enjoyed the sight immensely; Katze was strong and lean and his muscular body contracted in a fascinating way.

...

Riki always loved going down on Katze. He could practice his skills and not worry about being accidently -or on purpose- choked to death.

Katze was a fast learner, rapidly growing as efficient as the Furniture at keeping Riki on edge with his tongue. Because yeah, back when he was Furniture, Iason most definately did not have sex and he had never required such skills. The way Katze's strange eyes sparkled behind his falling bangs was as focused as Iason, without the evil glint. Riki groaned, cock pounding as he pushed Katze's hair behind his ear.

What they both liked the most was blowing Iason- together. They worked smoothly as a team, driving the Blondie mad. Katze shivered when a strong hand lightly cupped his skull, always aware of how easily Iason could crush it if he lost control. A  _frisson_  of fear that made him gasp, unoticed in the other decadent sounds.

...

The one time Riki seriously misbehaved and Iason had pulled the whip out,  _black ugly snake that absorbed the light_ , Katze had blanched to a sickly shade of grey.

"Out." Iason had thundered.

Katze had fled without a word. He could  _not_  be part of physical violence, even as a witness.

Wiping his mouth, Katze rinsed the taste of vomit out. He sat in a cloud of smoke in his office chair all night, ruminating disgust and self-hatred and helplessness until he heaved bile again.

Morning was creeping through the clouds, soft and pink, and Katze's eyes were gritty from lack of sleep.

Iason's text was short.

_You are needed in Apathia._

Fuck, the Blondie was sending him away! Before Katze's tired brain could begin to speculate on the meaning of the request, his phone buzzed again.

_Riki will recover._

And fuck, fuck FUCK Iason because Riki did. Katze too.

When Katze returned two weeks later, the scabs were starting to peel and Riki complained of how they itched.

An uneasy truce settled, until Riki began sneaking kisses with Katze at work. The red-head couldn't tell if the making-out was spontaneous or at Iason's command, but fuck it was effective. Heart thudding fast with his lap full of needy Riki, Katze temporarily forgot how scary Iason was. By the end of the week, Katze was seriously considering masturbation to relieve the dull tension Riki flared and then did nothing about, daily.

By the end of the second week, Katze was the one who pushed Riki hard up against the wall and licked the heck out of his mouth, revelling in the way Riki moaned, clutching at him.

That night, when Iason informed him that he had learned Riki was being a tease and would Katze kindly fuck him to remind him his pace, Katze didn't even hesitate.  _Shit_  it felt good to piston his hips hard and when Iason's hand settled on his buttocks just to feel the flexing motions, Katze couldn't stop.

...

Iason did not fuck Katze again. It was too... Too  _intense_  and it created unecessary angst in all of them.

There were so many other things they could do, without stirring that particular pot of trouble.

Like challenging Katze to place as many clothespins as possible on Riki's cock and balls. The current number was 29.

...

Katze didn't particularly enjoy cross-dressing, but Iason was fascinated by the sight and he was  _pushy_.

The thin spaghetti strap of the short black nightgown kept falling off his pointy shoulder. But there was no denying that the red leather pumps enhanced his long legs.

Iason was a quiet shadow, watching femme-Katze completely destroy Riki at pool. Not that Riki had held a chance of winning, even without his cock trying to bulge it's way out of his black panties. Katze couldn't deny a thrill at the seductive power he held. Maybe he bent over a bit more than necessary, blushing when he felt the short hem brush his thighs.

It was worth it for the grunt Iason choked on.

...

Iason loved the red lipstick on Katze.

He loved it even more on Riki, the scarlet pout jarring against the very masculine rest of him. Iason especially liked the lipstck when his Pet was smearing it on his Blondie dick, utterly slutty. His Riki.

For one brief delirious second, Iason wondered how it might look on him. He rapidly dismissed the urge as ridiculous orgasm-induced silliness.

...

Katze immediately dropped the report he was holding when Riki texted him.

_Jupiter was a bitch. Need help._

Fuck.

Iason always wanted to cuddle Riki, after. If Katze was there too, he could gently massage the Blondie's temples and tense neck to help ease the pain.

Iason's drawn, white poker-face made the vague report of Riki's ex-pairing partner asking too many questions seem trivial.

...

Cal smiled, testing the monitors.

Everything seemed to work fine, not that he knew much about terminals and stuff. It was one of Iason's quirks that he required his Furniture to be less than well-versed in technology.

Cal didn't mind.

The room seemed darker than the rest of the house, illuminated in flickering artificial green.

Cal ran light fingers down the polished black desk.

Katze would be pleased. He was a chronic insomniac and also felt uncomfortable sleeping over at his Master's. Iason's bed didn't feel right, not when the passion calmed and Blondie and Pet snored, entwined beside him. Cal had watched him spend half the night freezing on the balcony, unhappy but not daring to leave.

It had been easy to transform a spare room into something like Katze's office.

Now Katze had his own space to retreat to at Iason's.

Cal was proud of his work.

...

Many months had passed, since Katze had gotten sucked into Riki and Iason's relationship.

It was after a satisfying bout of rare afternoon sex that Iason produced the plain white box.

Riki sat up, curious and Katze's heart quickened in trepidation. Despite the casual way Iason handed it over and the fact they were all naked, the gift felt  _meaningful_.

This was an important moment; Katze felt it in his bones.

Inside the box sparkled a worked metal band with a large yellow stone. Katze carefully lifted it out, breath catching at the exquisite workmanship.

A bracelet.

It was familiar somehow.

Katze rose shy eyes to Iason's unreadable ones; shifting amber just like the jewel in the bracelet.

Riki's gasp was almost inaudible.

Iason's fingers were warm and efficient, sliding the shiny cuff into place on Katze's thin wrist. The metal expanded and contracted smoothly to let his fingers slide through,  _nanotech animated then_ , settling snug just at the base of his hand.

It was beautiful.

Riki rose to his knees, wordlessly angling his hips towards Katze.

Fuck.

The bracelet matched Riki's Pet ring  _exactly_ , save for the colored stone and the size.

Iason slowly manipulated his own matching ring. The Blondie and the Castrate's stones flooded into swirling purple, and Katze bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?" Riki worried.

"No." Katze twisted his wrist, moving his arm curiously. "It... Vibrates."

He looked puzzled as Iason upped the intensity, the low buzz in his bones reaching his elbow. It seemed rather pointless, not really doing much at all for him, except make his teeth grind at the odd sensation.

Iason answered both his lovers.

"That is all it will do. Raoul shall explain tomorrow when you meet him."

Riki's eyes were bright, and Katze was ridiculously choked up, unable to speak. Fuck.

Riki kissed Katze and then Iason was running his knuckles lightly over Katze's nipple. Back and forth, teasing it into a peak and making Katze shiver.

Iason fucked him for the second time that night, and it felt right, so so right. Perfectly harmonious, each member of the threesome secure in their place; quite unlike the abrasive uncertainety of their first time.

Riki kept whispering Katze's name, in between kissing him out of his mind through the never-ending pleasure so close to  _too much_. There was no frown line between his dark eyebrows this time, and Katze didn't mind that Iason contained his orgasm until he pushed his distended cock into his Pet. It was all achingly perfect, and Katze swallowed around the stupid vulnerable emotion clogging his throat.

_Fuck_.

Through it all, Katze remained aware of the foreign metal shining on his wrist, even if it no longer buzzed.

During the following days, he often found himself fiddling with the bracelet peeking out from under his sleeve.

No-one so much as blinked at the sight. The bracelet was normal enough, discreet even in comparison to some extravagant Pet get-ups.

But Katze knew.

So did Iason and Riki.

The bracelet was much like his broken Furniture tag. A mark, a symbol of ownership.

Only this time, it was freely chosen.

The thought should have had Katze running to save himself. Instead, it warmed his belly and brought comfort in the dark of night.

Katze had loved Iason.

Iason loved Riki.

Riki... Katze had no clue how self-aware the Pet was of his feelings for Iason.

A Blondie, a mongrel, a castrate.

Three anomalies.

Iason, Riki, Katze.

Three rings, matching yet different.

Iason, Riki, Katze.

Three destinies, hopelessly twined together.

Iason.

Riki.

_Katze_.

This was his story. Katze's verse, winding through the tapestry of Iason and Riki.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's that then.
> 
> If you are one of those readers who need a happy-ever-after, this is where you get off the bus. The last chapter is Dhana Bahn after-math. Yeah. I'm still trying to psych myself up to deal with the raw emotion of writing it.
> 
> I began writing Katze's verse close to a year ago as a smutty one-shot after watching the anime. It grew and grew and grew... I purposely refrained from reading the books once the characters were established so as not to alter them mid-way through. The last chapter is canon, perhaps. Anime canon. Or maybe not. I'm crazy nervous because my stories usually diverge really far from the original and I have never had to deal with people's expectations of canon. Or not. Which is really not helping me write the last chapter. Anyway.
> 
> The mention of Raoul is a blatant lead-in to a little story arc that has been bugging me for several chapters. Raoul wants to help Katze with his impotence issues. Probably will be posted after Katze's verse is done. Probably. Unless I cave and write more sexy fun before dealing with the nasty.
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	13. Art bonus crack

There is now an awesome art piece to go with this verse!

*Attention, crack warning.*

*Attention, crack warning.*

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543056/chapters/23348556

By the amazing **Salaino2017**

Check it out!

xxx 

FrenchCaresse


End file.
